A Forgotten Past
by WinterSpark
Summary: Rose never knew anything from the days before the accident. Now, close to 7 years later, what happens when she along with her friends, Chelsea and Jasmine, find out that Rose has a 'long lost' brother, nonetheless a youtuber? Only she can find out but for one thing's certain, her life will never be the same. Rated T for possible curse. Includes Team Crafted
1. Introduction

**Hello everybody! I'm WinterSpark but you can call me Winter and this is my very first fanfiction, as you can see. The idea was inspired to me by pinkittwice's story. This has been haunting me for days and now, it's here! However I won't be able to update regularly 'cause I unfortunately took the wrong time to post this with exam coming nearer and nearer *despaired sigh*. But enough of me, enjoy the story**

* * *

In a small city in Malaysia, an orphanage lies among rows of terrace houses. The streets were quiet in the dead of the night.

The orphanage was only slightly bigger than a regular terrace house. It is three stories tall, the first floor consist of a small play room, library, dining room and the main room where parents adopt an orphan. There was no need for classrooms as there were schools nearby and for that there was a rule that stated that the orphans need to be back as soon as school ends, with an exception for orphans who work. The first floor consist of five large rooms and a bathroom. This floor is for the females of the orphanage, though due to the girls only fitting into three rooms, the staff slept in the other two rooms. The second floor was similarly designed, the only difference being that it was for boys and one of the rooms was occupied by the owner of the orphanage.

In one of the rooms on the first floor, a fifteen year-old sat on the chair, studying for the upcoming examination. A dim light illuminate the section of the room where she sat. Beside her were two neat rows of beds where seven other children slept peacefully in their respective beds. Her waist-length brown hair was tied in a messy ponytail and her forest green eyes behind her purple-framed glasses stared intensely at the reference book that she borrowed on the small table, trying to absorb information essential for the exam.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, causing a small 'creak' to echo in the room. Why did she had to study? There was no exam for two years when _– BAM!_ Surprise! She felt pretty annoyed at the time but there was nothing she could do, especially an orphan like her. She turned her gaze from the ceiling towards the small watch that she placed on the table and groaned.

4:00 a.m.

_Ugh. There's no use sleeping now_, she sadly thought, _might as well watch some videos. _

She grinned at the thought and stood, making her way towards her bed. When she stood, her legs felt wobbly from lack of use but it was nothing she could not handle. Reaching her bedside, she started to hum 'New World' softly as she took her old and worn bag, one that she had since coming there and had hidden it under the bed. She had two bags, one for school and the other for personal stuff. She only had a handful of her personal stuff, her phone, clothes and a laptop. Well, the last one wasn't exactly hers as she got it from her friend, Jasmine. After a few minutes of rummaging, she had finally found what she was looking for which is her Iphone and earpiece. Her Iphone was a fairly old model and she had only started working recently.

Unbeknownst to her, another girl had sneak into her room from next door, silently creeping up behind her. She waited for the perfect moment to strike her victim. Her victim stood from her kneeling position on the floor with what appeared to be a contend sigh and –

"Boo!"

She got the reaction she wanted. Her victim practically jumped with a small squeak before turning around and only seeing that it was her only friend at the orphanage, Chelsea Chan. Chelsea is a Chinese sixteen year-old who had black shoulder-length hair and rosy cheeks that slightly stood out from her pale skin. One of her feature that seemed rather strange was her eyes. They were a mysterious dark purple and was often questioned by teachers whether she wore contacts or not, though she'd often deny it. She had a slim body and was tall, reaching around 163cm. she started snickering as her victim slowly relaxed.

"Why would you do that?" her victim groaned and looked at the ceiling, not daring to close her eyes since she was still feeling a bit scared and she did not want to be scared again. It had happened before. "You know you don't have to do that, right?"

"But Rose, it's no fun if I just walked in and say hello. Besides, you look like you need a bit of fun" Chelsea grinned

"You are such a nice person" Rose muttered sarcastically, causing her friend to nearly entered a full-blown laugh "Anyway, what are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be here"

Chelsea shrugged "I don't know. I just woke up around this time. You know me, my sleeping habits and all"

Rose nodded. Of course she knew about that. After all she and her friend had similar habits. Only hers was more worse

"So why are _you_ up so late? It's over –what time is it- 4:15 a.m." Chelsea asked, glancing briefly at the watch on the table to tell the time and effectively snapping Rose from her thoughts

"Huh?" Chelsea only rolled her eyes at her best friends sleepiness and repeated her question

"I said why are you up so late? You know it's not good for your health" Her hair swaying slightly as she shook her head

"Well I had to study, you know for the exam and all" Rose said, making up an excuse. _There's no need for her to know about the dreams_. Luckily, Chelsea seemed to buy it.

"Riigghhtt. And who's the one having exam _today_?" Chelsea pressed on the last word, her annoyed expression taking place

"What do you mean by- oh" Rose's tired mind finally catch up to what her friend was saying. _That's what I get for staying up so late,_ she thought almost angrily "I'm so sorry, Chel'. It slipped of my mind"

Chelsea could only smiled and pat Rose shoulder reassuringly "Its ok. It's not like anyone like it anyway. Besides, what we're excited are the school holidays, not the exam"

Rose gave a tired smile and nodded "Yeah, you're right"

"Now that's settled," Chelsea looked almost enthusiastic at whatever that was in her best friend's hand "Whacha' got there?"

Rose looked confusingly at Chelsea before realizing she had meant the phone in her hand "What? This?" she showed the Iphone, making Chelsea nodded "This, my friend, is the legendary Iphone. It was the last of its kind as the new Iphone models had overthrown and change the traditional way of the old Iphone"

Chelsea gasped "Who would've thought it had such history" After a moment the two girls laughed quietly, not wanting to wake the other residents of the room.

* * *

**So uh due to the fact that I'm still new to this, I might need a little help here to post multichapter. But other than that, see ya all next time on chapter 2**


	2. Dreams

**Hey everyone! My name is Winters and welcome back to A Forgotten Past! Apparently when I came back from school earlier there was nobody home so...yeah you can guess what happened. Anyway, I finally figured out how to post multichapter as you can see after a whole lot of exploring. I want to clear everything up in this a/n so be ready for my rambling.**

**First of all, this fanfic will be taken place before any of the Team Crafted had left. So, this means that we still have Sky, Deadlox all in TC.**

**Second, as I said before, I won't be able to post chapters frequently. So don't count on me posting chapters so quickly. The reason are all in the a/n in chapter 1**

**Thirdly, I will say this once and only ONCE OK! *deep breath* I do not own anything in this story, save for my OCs. the youtubers I use are all belong to themselves , blah, blah, blah .**

**Fourth, the age. Sky's age will be 22 while Rose and Jasmine will be 15 ,Chelsea's age is 16 and Pn. Aisyah's age is 20. Now who is this character, you might wonder. Well I'll say read on!**

* * *

The two girls ended up watching together beside Rose's bed, hidden from view in case if the staff came to check on them. After all, there were quite a few rules in the orphanage, one being sleeping at 10:00 p.m. And that was the rule that Rose never quite follow.

Chelsea laughed quietly at the video they were watching which turned out to be hers and her friends' favorite youtuber, SkyDoesMinecraft. She remembered her the moment when she met her best friends 7 years ago. The trio had met under sheer coincidence and Jasmine had introduced them to the magical website known as Youtube. There she showed them the famous youtubers, ranging from Smosh to SkyDoesMinecraft. It eased her heart slightly when she watch the videos, almost as if she could forget the troubles she experienced whether if it was from the orphanage or school. She looked at the time and froze.

4:50 a.m.

_Oh crap_, she thought. _If we were caught staying up in the middle of the night like this again.._ she shivered at the memory. Rose seemed to notice her distressed expression as she asked "Hey. What's wrong?"

"The time."

Rose started to pale "Oh shit."

They quickly cleaned up the place, leaving no sign whatsoever that they were awake. They didn't want to relive that day nor talk about it. Let's just say it involves them, the owner and a whipping cane. After that day, Rose and Chelsea didn't even mention it, only at night-time situation like this. The two girls finished cleaning up the evidence.

"Sheesh, we should've been thieves if we were able to clean up the place like this" Rose commented, earning a snort from the Chinese

"Well, I would be if it didn't involve being stuck in this hellhole," Chelsea agreed and made her way to the door, "Well see ya later."

Rose quickly made her way under the covers of her bed and pretended to sleep, while waiting for the clock to strike 5:00 a.m. At the same time, Chelsea tiptoed her way across the hall and into her room where she too pretended to sleep.

(::)(::)(::)

At 5:00 a.m. the staff of the Taman Indah Orphanage woke up and proceeded to wake the residents, both boys and girls. One of the staff, Pn. Aisyah woke up and made her way to one of her favorite children, knowing full well that she didn't sleep yet again. She entered the room and flicked the switch, turning the lights on.

"Rise and shine children!" A massive amount of groan fill the air "Come on. Chop, chop! You know what happens to late sleepers." Immediately the children wake up, not wanting to do horrible chores like cleaning the bathroom or sweeping the backyard. Pn. Aisyah stepped out of the way as the children rushed out of the room. _That always seemed to work just fine_, she thought fondly. Unlike the other staffs, she takes her job seriously and didn't use violence. Other staffs would whipped out the cane or give the horrble and tiring chores to late sleepers but she couldn't do that. She was more of a pacifist. Besides she love children too much to hurt them.

Pn. Aisyah made her way to the only occupied bed in the room and sat down at the edge of the bed. She frowned when her favorite child's face looked griefstricken. She must be having that dream again. Poor girl. Pn. Aisyah slightly shook her shoulders to wake her up from that dream.

"Come on. Wake up Rose. It's just a dream." She pleaded slightly. She hated to see people, especially her favorite ones, suffering like this. She continued waking Rose up but it was with little to no success.

(::)(::)(::)

Rose looked around the endless darkness she was in. _How on Earth did I manage to fall asleep within ten minutes_, she wondered because she knew the darkness she was in. She was clearly having a dream. It would normally started out in eternal darkness, followed by the horrible memories she had since coming to the orphanage when she was eight. Rose was so lost in thought until she didn't notice the darkness began to lighten. She closed her eyes braced herself whatever memories she was about to relive.

When Rose opened her eyes she had expected a million of things but not this. She stood in a room, a living room she presumed as there was a big TV, a sofa and other furnitures positioned nicely in the room, making it bigger than it seemed. Overall, the place look really expensive. She heard talking behind her and she turned seeing four figures that looked strangely familiar. Walking towards them, she saw that one of them, a little girl with pigtails, looks like her. Well if she was younger anyway. Putting the pieces together, Rose finally realized why this looks familiar yet so foreign. It's because she was having a dream about her past, one she had forgotten.

Wanting to speak out to her family, Rose opened her mouth but there was no voice that came out. Instead she just watch the event unfold. A young boy with curly short hair and warm chocolate-brown eyes spoke up "Do you have to go? Why can't Mom or Lily stay?" His tone held a slight pleading. The older man started to speak but there was a sudden ringing. He took out his phone, looked at the caller ID and grimaced slightly. Apparently whoever was on the other side of the call meant business. He sighed and gave a look at the lady. She seemed to have understood what he look was saying, because then he walked out of the room passing by Rose as well.

The lady knelt down to the young boy's eye level and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Honey, we do have to go okay. Daddy has business overseas and he want to bring Mommy and Lily too."

"But why can't I come too? I want to go with you. Can I skip school so I can come too?" The boy asked. The little girl seemed to agree as well "Mommy, can Adam come too? We always do things together and I don't wanna regret going without him."

The woman sighed "Lily, you know Adam have exam, right?" When she received a nod she continued "That is why he can't come. He has to study okay. However, if you work hard on the exams, Adam, I will convince Daddy to bring us somewhere special, understand"

The little girl gasped "Will Daddy bring us to Disneyland?" When her mother said yes she immediately bounced towards Adam who laughed along with her.

All the while Rose watched with a certain happiness. Her brother seemed to have a close relationship with her. However, she soon frowned as unanswered question began popping in her mind. What happened after that? How did she get into that accident that caused the memory loss condition that she now has? Is her brother still alive? If so then, is he looking for her? The area surrounding Rose began to fade and she knew the she will up in 3 — 2 - 1

* * *

**So I would like to thank these people *points below* for whatever reasons and I will also replied to the reviews too! How great is that?**

**Reviews : ****TheEnderKat** = Thank you! You don't how happy that made me! Here's a cookie too! (::) (::) (::)**(::) (::) (::)**

**Favs : TheEnderKat, Goody5 and blossombranch**

**Follow : ****blossombranch and ****TheEnderKat**

**********So cookies for these people here!****(::) (::) (::)**

**************I thank you all for reading and I will see you in chapter 3 which will be posted hopefully soon enough. Bye!**


	3. Flashback

***Sees parents watch football, then sings* Celebration time, come on- I mean hello everybody! My name is Winters and welcome back to A Forgotten Past! Look at this, I manage to write chapter 3. Ah, I feel so proud. I'm sorry if the names doesn't make sense. I just plucked them from my vast knowledge of the malay language. Taman means garden, Indah means pretty or beautiful and Aisyah is just a malay name. I'm sorry if the story is taking a long time to progressed. It's just that I'd like the story to be a little detailed, you know? I've already had the plot written out and I already know it will be a long story. I just hope you guys have the patience to stick with me throughout the story. Anyway, with my brother's pestering me to move away, I present you chapter 3**

* * *

Pn. Aisyah felt relief when Rose finally woke up. It had took her ten minutes of shaking, trying not to panic and chasing Chelsea away since she doesn't know about her best friend's terror in the night. Rose slowly blinked her eyes open, still slightly confused by the dream she just had when she saw Pn. Aisyah, one of the kinder staffs in the orphanage. She looked terribly worried and Rose could not help but ask,

"Aisyah, are you alright?"

That seemed to snap whatever trance Pn. Aisyah was in and started asking question at a very fast speed , "Rose! Are you hurt? What kind of dream did you have? Was it terrible?"

Rose chuckled, putting on a cheery façade to hide her true feeling beneath, "I'm fine Aisyah. I didn't have any bad dreams for once and no it wasn't terrible. In fact, I felt nostalgic when I had it."

Pn. Aisyah gaze softened, "Well, do you want to talk about it?"

Rose shook her head, "Nah, I'm fine. Besides no offence but, this place gave me trust issues."

"I suppose that is true," Pn. Aisyah stood, "Then get up, young lady. You were one step away to cleaning the bathrooms. You are just lucky that I manage to evade that and give you a nicer one."

Rose swung her legs over her bed, "Really? Which one? Is it cleaning the toilets?"

"Nah, I'm not that mean. How do you feel like cooking?"

(::)(::)(::)

1 hour, four nearly overcooked food and a couple of scolding later, Rose was finally done with the chore and was able to get ready for school. Of course, this includes the other children as well. She was just lucky that the girls and boys bathroom were on separate floors. Otherwise, it would be even more crowded than it should be.

All these thoughts went by Rose's mind as she made her way back to her room to get ready for school. She didn't see Chelsea anywhere, so she assumed that she was already done with her chore and get ready for school. _Lucky girl_, she thought as she finally reached her room, _she always seemed to finish her chore so early_. She packed her school bag took her school uniform and started her way to the bathrooms. _I have a bad feeling about this_. So she took out her personal bag and looked for her concealer. She was lucky to had brought this, even though she has to work close to 3 months to be able to buy it. Rose started to close her bag when she noticed her locket at her bottom of the bag. Her look became wistful as she took out her locket.

Her locket was circular, gold – even though she called it 'budder' due to her inner fangirl- and small, fitting the size of her hand. A small rose was engraved on the front of the locket surrounded by thorn-like pattern at the sides. When she opened it, the figures from her dream was there. Looking at the picture, Rose realized that she resembled the woman, albeit she looked older in the picture. The woman had the same forest green eyes that showed kindness and care. Her brown hair was tied back in a neat bun and she looked amazing with the outfit she was wearing, a light blue dress that mix well with her slightly tanned skin. The older man in the picture was wearing a suit, his black hair was streaked with bits of gray. His chocolate-brown eyes looked stern and disciplined and had fair skin. The younger boy in the picture resembled the man, with an exception of his curly brown hair and his eyes looked softer and younger. He wore a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans. Lastly, the little girl looked happy in the picture, eyes shining with pure happiness. She wore a cute pink dress that suited the girl just fine.

Smiling softly, Rose thought about the dream she had last night. Already the dream was fading into a memory, just like all the other dreams. Still, the question remained. What had the boy- Adam- called her? She frowned when she couldn't remember. But she decided to dwell on that later. For now there's school to do. She closed and placed her bag under her bed, then made her way straight to the bathroom. She hope she wouldn't have to deal with _them_ again. But –

"Hey geek!"

No such luck. _Oh well_, she thought_, better deal with them now rather than later_. With that decided she steeled herself and turned around.

"Really? That's the best you can call me, Melanie?" Rose retorted.

Three girls stopped in front of her. The middle one, clearly the leader , had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes that was cold and calculating as she stared at Rose like a piece of garbage. She shrugged, "I don't know. It's better than what I had in mind. Besides, we have children around us, so it's not good to cuss."

"Really?" Rose fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Last I check, you were cussing like a b-word you are," She smirked when Melanie froze and cut her off when she opened her mouth to speak, "Ahh. I didn't cuss, did I?" Satisfied with Melanie's flabbergasted expression, she turned and walked away. _Looks like I don't need that concealer after all_.

Her luck didn't last though. This was proven when Rose's back was shoved against the wall. Melanie stepped forward, looking particularly pissed. _Ah scratch that_, Rose thought sourly, _I'm dead_. She watched as Melanie leaned closer to her left ear.

"If you really thought you can get away with that, you are wrong," She hissed, "I own this place and you are just like any other ant in this place, waiting to be stepped on."

Melanie was surprised when Rose snorted, "At least I know how to step up to scumbags like you. Unlike you who let her anger out on other people just because she got abandoned by her parents."

That does it. Melanie punched Rose at the jaw, then stepped back and gave a swift kick at her side. She should've been satisfied at her victim's pained expression, but she wasn't. She wanted to give more but it was enough. For now.

"This isn't over, _geek_. Just wait and see. Those words will come and bite you in the future. And it will be in the worst. Way. Possible. Later, attention-taker." With that she walked away, leaving Rose on her own. Rose's thought after Melanie left? First being, _I just had to jinx it_ and the second was_, she excelled at taekwondo and she called me an attention taker_. Rolling her eyes at the thought, she slowly made her way to the bathroom, using the wall as her support. Entering the bathroom, she was relieved to see it empty so she locked it, feeling that she needed her privacy. She didn't need people to see her scars of years of being beaten by Melanie, the staffs and Mr. Chua, the owner of Taman Indah Orphanage. How the police didn't know about the cruelty at the orphanage, she'll never found out. But she knew that Pn. Aisyah had tried to shut to orphanage down, or at least change the owner to a nicer one. She had been in the right place at the right time. Her mind flashed back to when they met officially.

(::)(::)(::)

Rose had only went down to the kitchen to drink water when she heard voice from the kitchen. She stopped, wondering who could be up at 3 in the morning. Snapping out of her thoughts, she sneaked closer to the kitchen, the voice getting louder by the steps.

"…can't work in this place any longer," It revealed to be that new staff talking to no one? _No, she was clearly on the phone to someone_, Rose thought, _but who could it be?_ She frowned when she processed the staff's words. Was she planning to quit? If so that'll be one less torturer in this place. Rose stepped closer to the entranceway that lead to the kitchen.

"No. I can't quit either. Look, you don't know about what happened in this place. The staffs, the pulled up the whipping cane on late sleepers. Late. Sleepers." She seemed to press the two words. There was a moment before she spoke again. "You can't call the police either. You'll need solid evidence for them to catch Mr. Chua. And knowing the corrupted society now, you'll need a really solid evidence to make sure he'll go to jail."

At the word Mr. Chua and jail in one sentence, Rose went into the kitchen, a determined expression on her face. "Otherwise, he's just gonna be back out and into here again," She continued before finally noticing her, "Oh uh. You'll know what, we'll continue this conversation later. Bye." She quickly hung up before looking at Rose, a serious expression on her face, "Young lady, what are you doing here? Are you here to get some-"

"I wanna help," Those words seemed to throw her off as she stumbled in surprise. Rose continued, "I heard what you said on the phone and I wanna help."

Pn. Aisyah fixed her with a glare and asked with a nearly menacing tone, "How much did you hear?"

Rose felt her determination crumbled away as she looked to the ground, " I heard about what you said about Mr. Chua going to jail and I wanna help. I can't stand seeing him beating other children and ignoring them when the staffs beats them too." Pn. Aisyah's glare softened at Rose's words. She had heard about the girl's poor condition from the other staffs and how they thought that she deserved it because of her bratty attitude. But she wasn't bratty, that much Pn. Aisyah realized. The one who was a brat was Melanie. Looking at the girl who was close to crying, she couldn't help but leaned down at her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rose flinched away, thinking that she would slapped her and when she didn't, she allowed the hand to be there.

Pn. Aisyah frowned slightly when Rose flinched away. Poor girl, she thought, she must had years of abuse. She smiled when her hand wasn't moved away and decided to speak, "So young lady, what do you have in mind?"

Rose looked at her, her voice shaking slightly, "Well, I could show my scars to them."

Her smile dropped slightly at the mention of the girl's scars but gave it a thought, "Hmm, no. He will blame it on the staffs and come back here again," Seeing the girl crestfallen face, she continued, "Tell you what, why don't you go back and sleep and keep this a secret. Can you do that?"

"I guess," Rose turned to walk away but stopped just before leaving the kitchen, "You know, you're different from the rest. Are you new here?"

Deciding to be honest with the girl, she said, "Yeah. Just started a few weeks ago," Seeing the girl walking away she quickly asked, "What's your name? My name's Aisyah."

Rose stopped in her steps and for the first time, really looked at her. She had a typical malay looks, tan skin, her long dark brown hair tied in a simple bun and eyes that seemed almost hopeful to know her name and make friends with. Slightly chuckling she answered her question, "Rose. My name is Rose and I don't have a last name."

Pn. Aisyah frowned Rose's nonchalance as she spoke, "Rose. That's a nice name. Well Rose, nice to meet you and can I ask you this?" At Rose's nod, she continued, "When you say I'm different, what do you mean by that?"

She watched Rose's face carefully, determining her expression. The girl seemed thoughtful before she answered, smiling as she did, "You're the first to go against Mr. Chua while others didn't."

With that she walked away.

* * *

**So I would like to thank these people *points below* for whatever reasons. Yay!**

**Reviews : Goody5 = *blushes* Thank you for thinking that I have been writing for a long time and I'll try my best to write even better, even though this is my first story**

** TheEnderKat = AHH! *ducks behind The Great Wall Of Cookies* thank you for your positive review too and I'm glad you like the line breaks. Ah! *gets knocked back by a bunch of cookies***

** ShiningOpal = (chapter 1) *bows down* I thank thou for thou reviews. **

** (chapter 2) *scooting away* Get started for what? And I thank you for the tips too and I'll try my best to follow it.**

**Favs : TheEnderKat, Goody5, blossombranch and ShiningOpal**

**Follow : blossombranch, TheEnderKat and ShiningOpal**

**And for that, cookies!(::) (::) (::) (::) **

**So lastly, thank you for reading and I will see you in chapter 4. Bye!**


	4. Alive?

**Oh hey! Look, a double post! Anyway, hello, everybody! My name is Winters and welcome back to A Forgotten Past Chapter 4! *fist-pump* I had to write this on my mother's laptop and the keyboard layout sucks. Um, no offence, Ma! Anyway, I think the youtubers I'll use in this story are Sky, Deadlox, Jason, The Bajan and The Bacca. Of course, there'll be others as well but they'll be more like guest stars, I guess. Ha, see what I did there, guest and guess. No? I need more friends.**

* * *

Rose snapped out of her thoughts, though she smiled a little. Even though that was a year ago, that night was truly hard to forget. Of course, it was reasonable when she was stuck in a 'hellhole' as Chelsea quoted it and the only people brave enough to rebel was her, Pn. Aisyah and Chelsea. She sighed as she changed her clothes into her school uniform. Her uniform was a baju kurung, a white top and a light blue skirt that reached to her foot. Her uniform truly helped in hiding her scars, the long sleeves that reached to her wrist helped hiding scars made by Melanie and her two twisted friends.

She winced when she felt her side throb with pain. Even though she had deal with pain as years passed, she couldn't help but feel the pain as it grows stronger. The first time she was beaten by Melanie, she had cried but instead of the staffs comforting her, she had received even more beatings that day. Ignoring the pain at her side, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Already her left cheek was starting to swollen. She looked and felt so tired, possibly due to the sleepless nights she had. Taking the concealer she had taken along with her, she started putting on powder at her cheek and the dark circles under her eyes. She stopped halfway, though and set her concealer down. She was starting to feel so tired. Tired of enduring pain. Tired of hiding her pain. Tired of everything. Fate had just been cruel since the day she'd lost her memories and she was forced to replace them, to fill the gaps that could never be filled. She missed whatever life she had before _this_.

Without realizing, she cried. For the first time since she was eight, she cried. Her bottled-up feelings burst as hot tears streamed down her cheeks when she tried to think when was the last time she was _truly_ happy. Sure, she was happy when she hung out with her friends at school, but that was different. She thought about her fading dream, the younger her who looked truly happy with her brother. With a jolt, she realized she wanted to have her brother back, her family to love her again. "Adam," Rose whispered through her never ending tears, sliding to the floor as she did, "Save me."

(::)(::)(::)

Adam Dahlberg, or he was better known as the famous minecraft youtuber known as SkyDoesMinecraft, had been recording another well-made horror map. His screams echoed throughout the house where members of Team Crafted lived, making it harder for the residents of the house sleep peacefully without having a pillow covering their ears. In the end, they all just stopped trying to sleep. Four pairs of feet trudged heavily towards the room where Adam sleep and record.

Unfortunately, Adam didn't notice footsteps as he continued to record. His screams, followed by gibberish talking had been going on for around 20 minutes before the map finally finished. And he concluded it with his outro.

"Well, that was interesting," Adam commented dryly, "Anyway, if you like the video, smash the like button down below and if you not already subscribe, then what are you doing? Anyway I will see you later, recruits. Bye!"

As soon as Adam started turning off his recording software, the door slammed open and in the four slightly angry and sleep-deprived men walked in. He was not expecting that, so he literally fell out his chair with a loud 'thud'. Immediately the tension ease, the men laughing at Adam's misfortune. Grumbling, Adam stood but he paused for a moment, he thought he had heard someone almost pleading for help but he quickly shook it off, thinking it was a figment of imagination. Standing up completely, he glared at the now chuckling men, "Are you done?"

His words seemed to only send the men laughing again. Unable to resist, Adam started laughing too. After a moment, the men finally stopped laughing. "We are now," Mitch said, still resisting the part of him that wanted to laugh.

"You fucking jerks," Adam shook his head, "Why are you guys awake? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Well that's the thing," Jerome said, "We couldn't sleep because someone had to-"

He was cut off when a phone rang, or specifically Adam's phone. Smiling sheepishly at the men, Adam took the phone from his table. Glancing down at the caller ID, he frowned when he didn't recognized it. Gulping slightly, he answered the call, "Hello?"

"Is this Adam Dahlberg speaking?" A deep voice responded from the other side of the call.

Unsure where the conversation was going, he answered uncertainly, "Yes, this is him speaking."

The man appeared to sigh, whether in relief or not, Adam wasn't sure. The man continued, "Good. My name is Detective Lee. I've been working on a case involving an accident 7 years ago. I would like you, if possible, to come here in Malaysia to discuss regarding the case."

_Malaysia? That's a far place to be_, Adam thought_, Plus, the plane ticket would be expensive. But why do I need to go there?_ He expressed his questions to the detective and waited for his response. It came after a while, "Look, Mr. Dahlberg. Do you remember the plane crash 7 years ago?"

Adam tensed at the mention of the crash that killed his family, "Yes. Why?" Though he didn't notice that he was becoming wary, the others certainly did and it seemed like the detective too could sense his wariness because he chose his next words carefully, "Well, while the plane crash did a toll on the deaths, there were survivors as well."

Adam nearly dropped his phone in surprise, his mouth opened in a perfect O as he struggled to say his words, "A-Are you fucking kidding me? You mean to say that my sister's alive?"

(::)(::)(::)

After what it felt like hours, though it was only minutes, Rose finally composed herself. She stood up shakily from the floor and gripped both sides of the sink to steady herself. Blinking away the tears, she turned the water tap and instead wash her face, feeling slightly better after she had burst her bottle-up feelings. Now that it was empty, she could hide her pain better, but at the same time she would have to fill it up again. She washed her eyes to get rid of the redness of her eyes, though she didn't have much success, then fix her hair into a braid. Taking the concealer once again, she wiped her face dry and placed the concealer on her now fully swollen cheek and dark circles under her eyes, which looked even worse after crying.

After the concealer was applied, she stepped back and looks in the mirror. She finally looked like herself, except the fact that she had slightly red eyes. Feeling satisfied with her appearance, she stepped out of the bathroom and went downstairs to meet up with Chelsea.

Chelsea frowned as she looked at the time. Where was Rose? She should be here any moment. While waiting for her, she leaned back at the gate of Taman Indah Orphanage and hummed a little tune as she spied the hot boys passing by in their school uniforms. Ten minutes later, Rose appeared, smiling as she waved at her best friends. "Hey," Chelsea greeted, "What took you so long?"

Rose started walking alongside Chelsea to school as she spoke, "Well, I ran into Melanie earlier. And no, she didn't beat me, she just gave me some verbal insults that is long overused." She added, seeing her best friend's angry expression. She felt bad lying at Chelsea because of her best friend's status. However, when it come to somebody bullying Rose or Jasmine, she would normally become aggressive. Like, aggressive on the scale where the bullies would end up apologizing with a beaten-up face. Even Melanie had troubles with her. That's why Rose didn't want to tell her.

Chelsea hummed, as if thinking about Melanie's fate, "Hmm, OK. She's off the hook this time." Chelsea suddenly stopped and hid behind a pillar, dragging Rose as she hid. Rose yelped at Chelsea's sudden movement and hissed at her, "What did I tell you about touching me? You know I don't like to be touched."

"I'm sorry, sheesh," Chelsea muttered apologetically, but not sounding apologetic at all. In fact, she was too busy watching _the hot guy_ of the whole school, at least in her opinion. She sighed dreamily, fantasying all kinds of scenarios with him.

Rose could only roll her eyes at this. Who would've thought that Chelsea, the tall, energetic and overly protective sister on several occasions could get all mushy over some hot guys, "Aiyayaya," She muttered, shaking her head as she spoke. Seeing a familiar hairstyle, she waved and called, "Hey, Jasmine. Over here!"

Said girl jumped before timidly made their way towards the two. Her copper skin looked complement to the school uniform, her dark chocolate brown eyes darted to where Chelsea was and shone in amusement as she watched Chelsea's antics. Her long coffee-brown hair was tied in a high ponytail decorated with a blue ribbon.

"Hello Rose," she greeted her friend before nudging her way towards Rose, "Come on, let's go before we're considered late again."

Seeing the other two started walking away, Chelsea sprinted towards them, calling as she ran, "Hey! Don't leave me here."

* * *

**Oh, look at that! We've got the youtubers in. I actually wanted to end the chapter just like that but I realized that it will be too short. Tell me if the youtubers were too OCC, but other than that, I would like to thank these people *points below* for whatever reasons**

**Reviews : ShiningOpal = Sorry ta disappoint ya buddy. But don't worry, I've got things planned for the future *evil laugh***

**KKKstories = Hoho, your wish is granted, my friend. I hope that was enough for now.**

**Favs : TheEnderKat, Goody5, blossombranch and ShiningOpal**

**Follow : blossombranch, TheEnderKat, ShiningOpal, StarlessGalaxies and KKKstories**

**Cookies for everyone! Yay!****(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**So send me question guys, cause I'm bored. Just don't expect me to answer redonkeyulus question. Is that a word? Oh well. It is now in my dictionary book.**

**Other than that, thank you readers for reading this story and I will see you all in chapter 5. Bye!**


	5. Detective Lee

**Hello everybody! My name is winters and welcome back to A Forgotten Past Chapter 5! To be honest, I don't what I just write, so I apologize if I made it seemed as if it didn't make sense. *Bows down*Hontou ni gomenasai! **

* * *

Detective Lee was just a regular detective, with his black hair with strands of white and stern brown eyes, except for the fact that's he had been working on a case regarding a certain accident that happened 7 years ago. A plane crash that had killed hundreds of civilian and was considered as one of the worst plane crash in history. He remembered being assigned on interrogating one of the only survivors of the crash, trying to find out the source. A little girl, no older than eight, had been his assignment.

(::)(::)(::)

The young detective took a deep breath before entering the hospital room where the girl had occupied. The door opened silently and he eyed the girl worryingly, but was surprised with the lack of emotion on her face. She sat on the bed, her short brown hair flowed down and her forest green eyes behind her glasses glazed over, staring at the wall as if trying to grasp something. Detective Lee pulled a chair and sat down. Only then the girl seemed to notice him. She turned her head towards him and asked, "Can I help you?"

Her words had snapped out of whatever lost thoughts the young detective was in. Her voice lacked of emotion as well, He noted. Slightly composing himself, he spoke, "Well, I would like you to answer a few questions. Will that be fine with you?"

The girl looked thoughtful before answering his question, "I don't know how I could be of help, sir. I don't remember anything from the accident I was in."

He watched the girl as she touched her bandaged head. Detective Lee frowned when his mind finally processed her words, "So you're telling me you couldn't remember anything," At the shake of her head, he continued, "Not even friends, families?" Another shake. He then gave it a thought. There was no information to be found. The one of the only survivors had suffered amnesia. Standing up, he looked at the girl, trying to conceal his pity, "Then I thank you for your cooperation."

He was stopped when she called out, "Wait, what will happen to me after I'm discharged from here?"

Detective Lee turned to face the girl, "Well it depends on the situation. If you still have your family member then you will be sent there. Otherwise, you'll be sent to a local orphanage."

The girl gave it a thought, "Then can you promise me this?" When she received a nod, she continued, "Can you look for my family?"

The detective froze, unsure of how to respond to that request. She didn't seem to notice him as she continue her request, "I don't care what happen to me. But if possible, I want to know if my family's alright. And if they're alright then tell them that I'm fine."

He watched as she slowly break down into tears. He could easily say no and just leave. For all he knew, the girl's family were already dead. But, seeing her cry like that made his heart break, almost as if his own family had died. So, he knelt down on his knees and held the girl's face in his hands, making her turn and look directly at his face. He faked a smile as he spoke, "Don't worry. I will make sure that you'll find you family, OK? I promise. Until then, just stay strong right there," He points at the girl's chest, where her heart lies, "And try to remember. I'm pretty sure that if you try hard enough, you will remember."

With that he left the room with determination burning in his heart. He would find her family and reunite her with them. He wasn't sure how or what he was going to do, but he would do something. After all, he promised and he wasn't the type to break promises.

(::)(::)(::)

That was 7 years ago. After that, he work in secret, sure that his boss wouldn't approve of what he was doing. He didn't think it would take him 7 years to find the girl's family. Of course, that's what happen when you balance your life and work career, and making sure his co-worker weren't suspicious of his actions.

Occasionally, he heard what happen to the girl. After she was discharged from the hospital, she was sent to an orphanage and attended to a local school. He never knew her name, even after all these years. But he assumed she had make up a name for herself. After learning where she was sent, he seek out information of where she lived. The Taman Indah Orphanage was a good place to be, but he heard rumors that the place isn't as it seems. In fact, the place was a torture chamber. Little food was given to the orphans and a lot more bad things happen there. Mr. Chua, the man who operated the orphanage, was a respectable man in the face of the public, but as he looked deeper into, the detective discovered a number of horrible things. However, he couldn't just stormed in and arrest him. He needed evidence to prove the man's guiltiness.

But then he had found her family. An American, to be precise, and he was relieved to be able to fulfill his promise after long years. In the early morning, he had entered the police station to get the information he needed. Then, he left and went to a place where he had deemed safe from the prying eyes. It was a park, a soon-to-be crowded park however, in the time as early as 6:30 a.m., it was empty and perfect. He leaned back in the seat in his car as he looked over the information he got. Adam Dahlberg. A 22 year-old man living in America. Skipping the other information, he dialed the phone number and held the phone to his ears.

Quite frankly, he felt a little nervous. He didn't know why but his thought were cut short when the man on the other side answered the call, "Hello?"

Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he spoke, "Is this Adam Dahlberg speaking?"

Being a detective who had spent years interrogating, he could sense the slight emotion in a person's voice. This man was no exception as he could detect a sense of uncertain, "Yes, this is him speaking."

The detective sighed. _Finally after long years_, he thought. He continued with just a hint of relief, "Good. My name is Detective Lee. I've been working on a case involving an accident 7 years ago. I would like you, if possible, to come here in Malaysia to discuss regarding the case."

He needed him to come because he needed to tell him in person. The fact that his family member that he thought was dead was still alive and the situation she had unwillingly got herself into. The Taman Indah Orphanage was not a good place to be, he realized. He spoke with the residents before and he had detected the small hint of fear to the child he had spoken to. He needed to explain to him that it would take a while to get her out, if that made any sense. Another fact that he realized was that there was no record of children being adopted. The above 18 year-old was promptly thrown out and was forced to survive the harsh world.

The detective could sense Mr. Dahlberg's confusion as he asked, "I don't understand. Why do I need to go there?"

Detective Lee could feel his patience running thin. However, he could understand Mr. Dahlberg's confusion. If he were to be in his shoes, he would be confused as well. He spoke with a hint of impatience, "Look, Mr. Dahlberg. Do you remember the plane crash 7 years ago?"

"Yeah. Why?" If he wasn't a detective, Detective Lee wouldn't be able to detect Mr. Dahlberg's wariness, but he was. So he spoke, choosing his words carefully, "Well, while the plane crash did a toll on the deaths, there were survivors as well."

There was a small thud, indicating that the man either dropped his phone or he manage to catch them in time. The detective could sense his surprise as Mr. Dahlberg struggled to speak, "A-Are you fucking kidding me? You mean to say that my sister's alive?"

He chuckled, "Yes, she is alive. She has been for 7 years."

The detective could sense relief from the other end of the call, "Then why hasn't she called me? Or come back to here?"

The detective stopped Mr. Dahlberg before he was bombarded by question, "Mr. Dahlberg, that is why I need you here. Your sister has suffered a… condition as a side effect from surviving the crash. I need you here so that I can explain this to you."

There was a moment of pause before he got his response, "OK. Just tell me where we'll meet. I want to see her again."

Detective Lee frowned as he thought of how to explain it to Mr. Dahlberg. After a minute, he told him his location and hung the phone.

* * *

**So... I don't know if you enjoy that or not. Probably not *shrugs*. Anyway****, I would like to thank these people *points below* for whatever rea********sons**

******Reviews : ****ShiningOpal = Patience is virtue, friend. But considering how this chapter end up, I can tell you won't be satisfied.**

**Favs : TheEnderKat, Goody5, blossombranch and ShiningOpal**

**Follow : blossombranch, TheEnderKat, ShiningOpal, StarlessGalaxies and KKKstories**

***Laughing nervously* Haha... Want a cookie? ****(::)**

**No? Then I will see you in Chapter 6 then.. haha...**


	6. School

**So, A few days later, I managed to heal my slightly wounded self-esteem. Yay. Anyway, Hello everybody! My name is Winters and welcome back to... A Forgotten Past Chapter 6! I've made this chapter slightly longer as today is 4th of July! Happy Independence Day, you American readers! **

* * *

There was a place where people can learn new things. A place where their future is decided. A place called –

"School," Chelsea groaned, her shoulders slumping and her school bag nearly slipped, "What a horrible place to exist."

Rose rolled her eyes while Jasmine giggled. "Aw, come on. It's not that bad." Jasmine said, making Rose rolled her eyes yet again and Chelsea pouted.

"Easy for you to say," Chelsea grumbled, "One of the smartest in the school and you don't have to do exam today."

Jasmine blushed at the slight praise while Rose puts her palm on her face, rubbing her face, "Okay, before this turns into another I-don't-know-what, we'd better stop it. Starting with you."

Rose pointed a finger at Chelsea while Chelsea grinned, "Why does people always assume it was me first?"

Rose shrugged, "Gee, I don't know. Why don't you ask yourself that question?"

"Um, the weather is quite nice today," Jasmine commented, failing horribly at an attempt of changing the subject. It obviously didn't work, as her two sister-like close friends talk began to turn into another game of insulting one another. What would distract them, she thought. Immediately, a light bulb appeared in her head, "Ah! You know about that music competition we're doing? When was it?"

That got their attention. "If I recall correctly, it was tomorrow, right Chel'?" Rose said, nudging Chelsea from her attention from the passing boys to the two girls. "Huh? Oh yep, it is," she muttered distractedly before really turning her attention towards them, "Besides, I'm glad that tomorrow's Saturday. I can make time for studies and the competition."

Reaching the school gates, Jasmine spoke up, "That's true. But teacher said that the competition starts early, right?" Upon receiving two nods, she continued, "Then, we need to be here early."

"Yeah, weren't you listening yesterday?" Chelsea asked playfully. Though Jasmine didn't catch the playfulness, she shrunk slightly and spoke in a quiet voice, "I may or may not have been reading Harry Potter during the explanation."

The two girls laughed, slightly stunning Jasmine into silence before joining them too. "Oh gosh," Chelsea said, almost bending down in laughter, "Only you can do that."

"Yep," Rose agreed wholehearted before the laughter died down slightly. "So," Chelsea announced as they passed the school gates, "I will catch you two flowers later! Bye!"

Rose and Jasmine waved at the running girl in the hallway before walking towards their own classroom. Their classroom is big, able to hold 33 students inside. The walls were painted light blue and were decorated with paper snowflakes, even having hand drawn drawings like two reindeers, an igloo and penguins. It was almost as if the classroom had taken the theme for winter, possibly due to the fact that the student of the classroom still had the Frozen hype going on.

The two girls went to the back of the classroom and placed their bags down as they sat. Jasmine took out her book and started to read however, "What's wrong?" she asked, knowing the lost look on Rose's face. Rose looked at Jasmine and gave her a slight smile. Leave it to her to easily recognize all kinds of emotions on other people, especially hers. Rose debated on whether she should tell Jasmine or not.

After a few minutes she gave in with a small sigh, "I had a dream last night."

Jasmine became concerned almost immediately. When it comes to Rose and her dreams, it never end good. When Rose told her of the dreams she had, Jasmine had only told her that it was okay and it was nothing to worry about. However, as time goes on, she became unsure of the reasons why Rose had never ending nightmares, or how she could try to stop them. It had happened for so long until Rose somehow became accustomed to them.

As Jasmine decipher Rose's emotion, she didn't see the usual scared posture her friend had nor the fear in her eyes. Instead, she looked relaxed and it confused her greatly. With a slightly careful tone, she asked, "What kind of dream did you have? Is it the same ones?"

"I.. no it wasn't," Rose whispered, a sense of longing underneath her tone, "I had a dream of my past."

Jasmine was shocked. Her mouth slight opened as she continued to stare at her friend. _This is_, she thought, _This is… wonderful!_ The confused and shocked feelings suddenly became excitement and happiness. She whispered excitedly, not wanting her classmates to eavesdrop their conversation, "Well, tell me about it! You can't just leave me hanging there!"

Rose chuckled seeing Jasmine's eager expression. This was her friend's true self, not the timid, shy one that she locked herself in. But it was the result of her being bullied in primary school, just like her when she was bullied in the orphanage. She supposed that was why she had told Jasmine nearly all of her secrets, though she didn't exactly had that many secrets considering she had amnesia.

"Well," She started, "I was in this room, a living room, I think because there was all the TV and sofa and all. There were four figures, two adults and two sort-of kids."

"Wait," Jasmine couldn't help but to interrupt, "What do you mean by 'sort-of kids'?"

Rose thought for a moment before answering, "It's because there was a boy looked like a teenager, around fourteen or so. There was a girl too. She looked like she was around seven or eight. Now, can I continue?"

Jasmine nodded enthusiastically. Rose continued, "The four figures looked like the people in the picture inside the locket I had. They were having a conversation or something. I couldn't understand what they were saying because the voice were blurry, though I did understand what they were talking about. This boy, Adam I think his name was, he was protesting about the other three people leaving him. One of the adults, a man, he apparently had some business overseas but he wanted to bring the woman and the girl with him. Then," Rose paused for a moment. Most of the dream had faded away and she struggled to remember, "I don't know. I can't remember anything beyond that. Adam called the girl something but I also can't remember that."

"Hmm," Jasmine thought for a moment, trying to decipher what the dream meant, "Well, I know that must be a memory and well I can't think of anything at the moment. Maybe it meant something will happen soon, who knows. I mean, this is your first _decently nice_ dream in years."

Rose nodded and the two girls entered a momentary silence when. "Class, stand." The monitor commanded, jolting the two from their thoughts. _Well, the dream can wait_, Rose thought, _For now, there's school to deal with. Then work. _

(::)(::)(::)

Adam hung up the phone after the call from the detective. He couldn't believe it! For seven years, he had thought they were dead. _She_ was dead. He collapsed onto the chair behind him, still feeling shocked from the unexpected news.

Ty, Jason, Mitch and Jerome simply watched in astonishment, their need for sleep was temporarily forgotten. They, in a way, were shocked too. They didn't expect Adam to have a living family member, especially a sister. A few years ago, they heard how his family were killed in the crash and they all sympathized him. Now, they weren't sure what to think of.

Jason was the first to snapped out of his thoughts, "So, you now have a living sister?"

Adam looked up from his seat, "Yeah. It was a detective. He informed me about my sister being alive from the crash. He also wanted me to go to Malaysia to talk with him."

Jerome whistled, "Malaysia? That sounds like a faraway place to go. How do you know if this this guy isn't pranking you?"

_"Catch me, Adam!"_

Adam swallowed, "I don't know. But if this guy is my chance of getting my sister, then I'll take it."

Ty spoke up, "Then, we're coming with you." This caused a murmur of agreement from the others. Adam smiled. They were really his friends if they were willing to go anywhere with him. He wanted them to come but, "No, I can't let you guys come."

Immediately the four others objected, causing Adam to yelled, "Just listen! If you guys come with me, then who's gonna have to take care of the house?"

Ty, Jason, Mitch and Jerome quieted down. He had raised a good point there. The house was always messy without them even trying. "Maybe the house can take care of itself?" Mitch suggested weakly, causing the others to laugh.

"No. really, at least one of you will have to stay," Adam said. Jerome thought for a moment, "Well if Mitch is staying, then I'll stay too."

"Okay then, Ty and Jason will come," Adam decided. He heard Ty whisper to Jason something that suspiciously sounded like Merome. Fortunately, the two men had left the room, probably to sleep, leaving Adam, Ty and Jason in the room.

Jason yawned, "So what are we gonna do?"

"You two can go to sleep while I booked the plane tickets." Adam said

Jason had no objection whatsoever. Ty however turned back to Adam while Adam entering the internet, "What about you?"

Adam turned, he thought he was alone but apparently not, "What do you mean?" Ty rolled his eyes and repeated his question. No later then that, Adam took a mug filled with coffee and showed it to him. Satisfied, Ty returned to his bedroom while Adam stayed awake in his own.

* * *

**Soo.. I don't know if that satisfies you guys, but I'll let you know that we are getting closer to the plot. As usual**

**Reviews : ShiningOpal = Thank you Opal, would you like a cookie?****(::) Also, you don't mind if I call you that, right?**

**clalexander = You want more? Here ya go, friend. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Favs : TheEnderKat, Goody5, blossombranch, ShiningOpal, .Allyyyyyy.x and clalexander**

**Follow : blossombranch, TheEnderKat, ShiningOpal, StarlessGalaxies, KKKstories and clalexander**

***Looks up* Wow. Whaddaya know, it's raining cookies. ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Also, do you know that my country, Malaysia's, independence day is on the 31st august? The more you know, right?**

**Anyway, I will see you in Chapter 7**


	7. After School

**Hey, guys. I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but many thing has happened. Especially the recent one. Have you guys heard from the news about a plane that was shot down? Well that was my country's plane and the worst thing? One of my relative was piloting the plane. He was there when they shoot him down. Do you know how despicable that is? Over 2 hundred people died because of this. And it wasn't even over a year too before the previous plane went missing. It was only 4 months after the MH370 incident and that plane hasn't even found! It was only one week before Hari Raya. Next Saturday, can you believe it? He had his own family and...**

**I'm sorry for rambling but I needed to get my system right. Ha.. Looks like you guys won't be seeing me for the next few weeks, at the least.**

* * *

Six hours later, school ended. Students poured out of the gates to go home. Some stayed back for club practices. Among those who stayed back, a tired Chinese waited under the shade of the tree near the school gates whilst waiting for her friends to arrive. Purple eyes scanned the surroundings, from the parking lot to the school building itself, yet there was no sign of her friends. She looked at the clock inside the security house beside the gates and groaned.

"Where are they?" Chelsea grumbled, "They should've been here half an hour ago."

Making herself comfortable, Chelsea leaned with her back against the bark of the tree and hummed a song slightly. She was not known for patience, so whenever she was mad, she always hummed the song her mother used to sing when she was little. It had always calmed her down. Closing her eyes, Chelsea began to recall her last day with her family. It was easy, since it always had haunted her in the back of her mind, constantly reminding her that it was her fault that her family died to begin with.

(::)(::)(::)

The two fifteen year-olds, however, had been busy helping their teacher organizing and carrying books, files and a whole lot of nightmares, which was only slightly below Rose's level of nightmares. By the time they were done, Rose's arms ached horribly and Jasmine nearly collapsed in exhaustion. When they left the teacher's office, Jasmine's knees buckled and she slid down to the ground.

"Hah," Jasmine panted, "That was tiring."

Rose nodded in agreement. It wasn't something she wanted to experience anytime soon. Looking at her friend, she said, "Let's go. We can't keep Chel' waiting much longer." Then her eyes widened at what what she just said.

Apparently Jasmine was thinking the same, "You don't think she's mad, right?"

Rose held out her hand towards Jasmine, joking slightly, "With all the exam's going on? Nah. But just in case. . ."

Although Jasmine didn't exactly felt reassured, she took Rose's hand and ran towards their classroom to fetch their bags. An angry Chelsea is not something anyone wants to experience, especially when she's tired. The two girls ran out of the classroom in a matter of seconds and towards their waiting friend.

(::)(::)(::)

Chelsea opened her eyes after the memory faded back. It was something she would never forget. Sometimes, she thought that Rose's amnesia was better, but she quickly dismissed the thought. Even though Chelsea would rather forget her bad memories, she didn't want to forget her good ones, especially when it involves her little brother. . .

Chelsea waited for a few more minutes before she sighed. This is ridiculous, she thought, Maybe I should just study at the library. Straightening herself, Chelsea turned to walk to a local library when she heard rapid footsteps coming from behind.

It turned out to be Jasmine and Rose running towards her, Jasmine somehow running faster than Rose.

Jasmine skidded to a halt right in front of Chelsea. She could nearly feel the menacing aura radiating from her friend. Chelsea spoke in an awfully calm voice, "Where were you in the last half an hour?"

Jasmine flinched and began retreating into her shy self, causing her to stutter, "U-umm.. W-we have been. . .

Rose finally reached in front of them, causing Jasmine to stop mid-sentence and take the advantage to hide behind her. Rose looked confusedly back and forth between them before finally sensing the aura surrounding Chelsea. She held her hands up as if trying to calm her friend down, "Whoa, hold there, Chel'! We were busy moving books and stuff."

Chelsea did not look satisfied at all, "Really?"

Rose nodded quickly, "Yep! And let me tell you, moving those heavy books was a pain in ass."

Rose thought Chelsea was going to snap or something but she just sighed, her aura fading away, "Whatever," Chelsea said, looking almost wistfully away from them, "Let's just go, okay?"

Rose and Jasmine could only watch in total surprise as Chelsea turned and walked away. They had expected her to at least snap at them but. . .

Jasmine straightened herself and looked at Rose, asking in a clearly confused tone, "What was that about? I thought. . "

She trailed off, not really wanting to finish her sentence. Rose only shook her head and nudged Jasmine forward, "Come on, let's go. We don't want to keep her waiting now, do we?"

"Yeah.."

The two girls rushed to their friend's side, but Jasmine stopped halfway upon meeting a familiar car parked on the other side of the road. Jasmine glanced back at Rose to find that she had stopped, noticing the car as well.

"Go on," Rose said reassuringly, "It's okay. Chelsea and I can study without you. Besides, you would want to know what happen to your mother, right?"

Jasmine nodded before making her way towards the car. Rarely did her father's car came to pick her up from school, she had made sure of that. Only emergency times such as when she was sick, the news of her missing mother or her father was coming back from a 'business' trip. Sadly, she had experienced all of them.

She knocked on the driver's window twice before it rolled down, and asked with a hint of authority, "Why are you here?"

Her driver, Ali, looked at her through his shades, wearing a formal attire for a regular rich family- a simple white button-down and black pants, "I came to pick you up."

Jasmine fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Yes, I can see that, but I want a specific reason. Why did you come when I told you not to?"  
Ali turned his attention to the steering wheel, "Your father wanted you to pick him up at the airport."

"No wonder he hasn't been home the last few days," Jasmine muttered under her breath. Aloud, she said, "I see. What time will he arrive?"

He looked at his wristwatch, "8:30 p.m. About 5 hours from now."

She just looked at him, her face emotionless, "And you want to pick me up now? At 2?"

He shrugged, "He wanted me to pick you up, not me."

Jasmine closed her eyes, calculating how much time she had. _It was certainly enough_, She thought. She opened her eyes and gazed at her friends retreating forms. She wanted to go with them, but on the other hand, her father would be angry and call her friends a number of insults, all of which were not pleasant at all. He always found out whether she was punctual or not, which was something she could never find out. _Ah screw it! It's not like I have anything to lose._

"Then can you pick me up at 6?" Jasmine asked almost seriously, though Ali could hear a slight pleading underneath her voice.

Her driver opened his mouth as to protest, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Instead, he asked, "Where?"

"At the mall."

He nodded before the widow slid up. Jasmine took a step back as the car made a U-turn before driving off, then ran to her friends' side.

(::)(::)(::)

Rose and Chelsea had been talking, mainly about Chelsea's exam and her complaining about it. Then, they heard a loud "Wait" and stopped in their steps. They turned to find Jasmine running towards them.

"Oh," Chelsea sounded as surprised as Rose was, "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in that car?"

Jasmine panted as Chelsea pointed towards the car that drove by minutes ago. Jasmine straightened, her rare grin was showing on her face, "Nah, change my mind. Wouldn't want to miss a moment with you annoying people."

Rose smiled while Chelsea looked thoroughly offended by that comment, "Wha.. Whadaya mean 'I'm annoying'?"

"You know," Rose said, catching the attention from the others, "She doesn't really specified who's annoying. So you just admitted that you're annoying."

Jasmine looked ready to laugh. Chelsea just stomped forward, away from them and feeling really insulted. At that moment, Rose and Jasmine laughed loudly before making their way towards their fuming friend and calming her down.

"So," Chelsea asked, crossing the road that leads to the mall that was a few kilometers away from where their school was, "Where are we studying?"

Jasmine looked at them, her face lacked of emotion, "So, I talked with my driver for ten minutes and you still haven't decide where to study?"

Chelsea shrugged, "I don't know. Our conversation mainly involves her," she jabbed a thumb at Rose, "Asking me about that damned exam."

Rose scoffed, "I did not. You were the one complaining the whole time."

"Um, guys," Jasmine said, "If you want to fight, at least fight when we're on the other side of the road."

She was right. The pedestrians light was still green, but it was a matter of time before the light turns red, signaling the cars to drive. The Chinese huffed, "I wasn't fighting at all."

Jasmine sighed. How did she manage to keep up with these two? One could only wonder. She kept her eyes on the front, looking almost bored, "Can we just study at McDonalds?"

The other two glanced at each other before shrugging simultaneously. "Meh. Why not?" Chelsea said, her bag slightly sliding off her shoulder.


	8. Coincidental meeting

**Hey guys! My name is Winters and welcome back to chapter eight! Yay! My name is pretty ironic right now, in the middle of a hot weather. But! Today is also the day that we celebrate Hari Raya! If you guys didn't know, Hari Raya is a special time for us muslims after a month of fasting. We have delicious food, visiting relatives even though they were kilometers away. But seriously guys, the weather was soooo hot that I didn't think that I'll survived. But I did anyway. Ahem! Moving on!**

* * *

Adam, Ty and Jason sat in the lane leading towards their destination. Ty and Jason were fast asleep but Adam stayed awake. He just sat there, staring at the seat in front of him whilst listening to the music blared out in his earpiece, lost in thought. Memories played like a movie in his mind. It didn't take long before the PA system went on, announcing the arrival at the airport.

Adam blinked, focusing back in the real world. He glanced around, seeing the other passengers were starting to wake up, before shaking his friend's shoulders. It took little to no effort to wake Ty up, he was a light sleeper after all. Jason however, only stirred a little before falling back into his sleep.

"Ugh," Ty rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of his sleepiness and asked groggily, "Are we there yet?"

"Yep." Adam answered. Ty nodded before looking over at Jason, who was still sleeping to the left of them. Adam noticed the fact to as Ty asked, "Should we wake him?"

Adam thought for a moment before grinning,"No. Let him sleep."

"What are you..." Ty trailed off as he realized what Adam want to do. Adam took his bag and dig inside, making a small 'aha' as he found what he needs. As soon as he was done, he quickly hid it back when the plane shook as the pilot made his landing on the road, effectively waking Jason up in a rather comical way. Jason was startled as he looked to his side where Adam and Ty sat. He deadpanned when he saw that they were covering their mouth with their hands, obviously an attempt to cover the laughter bubbling beneath.

Jason asked, annoyance seeping in, "Why did you do that?"

Ty was struggling to hide his laughter, "Dude, what are you talking about? We weren't doing anything. Right, Adam?"

"Yeah, it was the plane's fault." Said man piped up.

Jason sighed and palmed his face, causing the two men to snicker for some reason. Grumbling a 'whatever' as he let them go. Which was a bad choice, to be honest.

(::)(::)(::)

Soon, the plane lands, but not without a few more bumps, at the Kuala Lumpur International Airport, or KLIA for short.

After going through security, which took longer because of their recording equipment, they stood among the crowds, confused of where to go. Many people gave weird looks in their direction, or specifically Jason's direction. He just returned a confused look to the crowds whilst Adam and Ty tried to ignore him, focusing on what to so.

"You're the temporarily leader. Where do we go now?" Ty asked, moving around to avoid bumping into other people.

Adam raised an eyebrow at that statement, but answered anyways, "Uhh, we could find a cab but it's so crowded, I can't even see where's the sign's at."

It was true. Crowds hung around everywhere, making it even harder to see through the mobs of people. After considering a few options, they decided it was best to fill their stomach first. So they went to the nearest restaurant, which turned out to be McDonalds and looked for a place to sit. Ty went off to change the currency after losing a scissor-paper-stone and Adam and Jason sat, deciding on which to order.

"So, which one's you're ordering?" Jason asked and noticed even more strange looks directed at them, "And do you think there's people who recognize us?"

Adam froze for a moment before relaxing, " A cheeseburger and maybe, I don't know. We only posted a tweet about us taking a leave, so the fans gonna freak out when a there's not vid today. Or was it yesterday? I'm not sure."

Jason nodded as he took a look around the fast food restaurant. There were families everywhere with different races, eating happily at their meal. He looked to the table next to his and noticed a girl, no older than fifteen sat there. Her brown eyes were cast downwards at a book that appeared to be A Fault In Our Stars. Her straight fringe hung just above her eyebrows as her long coffee brown hair tied in a neat braid. She wore a simple blue dress that complement her copper skin quite well and a beige cardigan as well as blue sandals.

She appeared to noticed him as she asked, "Um, can I help you?"

Jason snapped back to reality and blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

The girl smiled, just a cute little smile that matched her voice well, "It's okay. I don't mind it," Then her eyes widened slightly, "N-No! I didn't mean that I like people staring at me but..."

_God, she looked so adorable when she pout,_ Jason thought silently, _Wait, what am I thinking? _Then, the girl gave him a funny look and pointed at him, or specifically his face, "Your face."

Adam had been watching quietly as the two conversed, absently wondering when Ty's gonna come back. And then the girl had to mention his work of art. He gulped slightly as Jason slightly narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong with it?"

He frantically gestured her not to tell Jason but she either didn't see the gestures or she was ignoring it. She seemed to be suppressing a laugh as she spoke, " Well, your face has doodles on it."

Jason couldn't help but repeat, "Doodles?"

If the girl didn't notice Adam's gestures, she sure did. For a moment, though it might be his imagination, she gave him an evil look as she almost happily answered Jason's question, "Yeah. There's a nice Italian mustache, a black panda-ish spot on your left eye and cute little cat whiskers."

Adam gulped slightly as Jason turned in his direction, "So that's why people looked at me funny."

"Now, Jason," Adam laughed nervously, "We can talk about this."

Adam bolted off his seat as Jason began to chase him, the girl watching them amusedly. Adam was yelling "Don't do dis" as Jason ruthlessly chased him around, making the whole scene seemed so hilarious. After a while, they stopped, Adam sitting back into his seat while Jason stalked into the bathroom, grumbling all the way.

Adam glared at the girl, panting slightly as he spoke "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

She just looked at him innocently, "Hmm? What are you talking about? I was just stating the truth."

"Yeah, right," Adam rolled his eyes, "By the way, I never got your name."

The girl grinned, "Wow. Thought you'd never asked. My name is Jasmine. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is not mine," Adam said, making Jasmine laughed. At that moment, Ty returned from wherever he's gone. Immediately Ty noticed that a certain someone was missing and Adam was talking to some girl he'd never met.

Ty approached them and sat down, "So, what did I miss?"

Adam glared at him, "Dude, where were you when I need you? I was screaming for five minutes with Jason chasing me."

Ty made an 'o' face, "Wait, Jason find out? How did he find out?"

Adam raised a 'ya think' eyebrow as he jabbed a thumb at the girl's direction, "Jasmine did it. It was all her fault. She exposed the evidence."

Jasmine hummed, "So you were the one who drew on his face, huh?"

Adam nodded. Jasmine continued, "Wow. That was some first class drawing, right there. Maybe I should teach you some of my drawing skills."

Adam wasn't sure whether that was genuine or sarcasm. But he decided to change the subject just as Jason came back, his face slightly red but clean from any evidence that it was doodled in the first place.

"So," Adam started, "Why are you here? It's not safe to be here, in a crowded place like this? You might get robbed."

Even though the others, save Jason, didn't see it, Jasmine's face darkened slightly, "Well, I have to fetch my father. He was returning in a plane due arrival at 8:30 P.M."

Jason wondered briefly on why she seem so edgy on her family's conversation, but he shrugged it off. Instead, he change the topic and asked, "Do you know where we can get a cab? We need to get to our hotel soon."

Jasmine gave a short hum, "Well, if I'm right, it should be down this hallway, then turn right?"

Jason muttered a thanks and she nodded in return. He watched as Adam and Ty lined up to buy their respective burgers when Jasmine asked, her voice almost returned to the shyness when they talked, "Can I asked where your hotel is?"

Jason smiled, a smile that made her heartbeat faster, "Yeah, it's at a place called The Curve. Adam booked a few days there. I heard there was, like, a bunch of building all in one place."

Jasmine gasped, "Hey! That's the same place where I live. Well, the same area, at least."

Jason chuckled, "That"s cool. Can you tell me more about it?"

Jasmine happily followed the request. Jason watched as she began describing the place. Her book was left on the table, forgotten as she used her hand to describe even further. Without realizing it, he was feeling even more happier than his usual self. Every time he asked a question, she elaborated further to make him understand. Adam and Ty was still somewhere in the line, no doubt complaining, butJason didn't care. All that matters was him talking to her.

"Oh! And then there was this store-" Jasmine was cut off when a phone rang. She took out and started to pale as she read the message. Jasmine's chocolate brown eyes looked at Jason'a blue ones as she looked apologetically when she spoke, "I'm sorry. I have to go. My father will be here soon."

Jason tried not to looked disappointed, "Nah, it's OK. We can see each other soon, right?"

Jasmine giggled, "You know that sounds like it came out of a romance novel, right? But yeah, we'll see each other soon. Hopefully."

Jasmine stood to leave but turned back towards Jason, "Um, when you, well if you have free time tomorrow, can you come see me at the competition?"

_Oh, that. _The music competition that would be held the next day. Jasmine and her other two friends were representing her school and she has to compete against five other schools. Jason nodded, smiling reassuringly as he spoke, "Yeah, don't worry 'bout it. Either I drag Adam and Ty there or I'll go there myself."

Jasmine smiled gratefully back at him, "I would prefer if you just drag your friends there. I'm sure my friends will be happy to hear about you. Well then, sayonara."

Jason only half inserted the fact that she had spoke Japanese, And he waved at the retreating form into the crowds when Adam and Ty returned from their lining up.

"So," Adam started, opening his double cheeseburger, "How did it go?"

"Should've known." Jason muttered and took his burger, ignoring them in favor of eating his meal.

(::)(::)(::)

Jasmine waited for her father as he stood in the waiting area. She couldn't help but feel a strange stirring in her chest when she was with Jason. Could she be... Falling in love? No, that wasn't possible. That last time she had felt that way, she was left with a heartbreak. Then, her mother disappeared when she took that blasted plane. So, needless to say, all these event happened recently.

"I didn't think it was possible for me to fall again." She murmured to herself.

To summarized her currently messy thoughts: Love can be a strange thing.

* * *

**So! How did ya like that? Its probably more filters for you guys but for me, it's the plot coming together. Oh! Have you read The Fault In Our Stars? It was amazing, I'll have to say. Especially with my obsession with fantasy novels. The ending was heartbreaking. **

**As usual, somebody! Roll the thanks!**

**Reviews for chapter 6 : **

**ShiningOpal : Shhh... It's okay. No one will know. * tosses a few ninja cookies ***

**Clalexander : Well, my friend. These were special cookies with a few modifications.**

**Luna's Song and Lunasong : Technically it's already out, but I had a feeling I was supposed to answer that a while ago. **

**KKKstories : Thank you for that. If only you know what happen in the future. * cue evil laugh ***

**Leafshine : Thanks! I'll try to post longer chapter after the exams are over.**

**Favs : TheEnderKat, Goody5, blossombranch, ShiningOpal, .Allyyyyyy.x, clalexander, sulaiman0khatib, NicoDiAngelofangirl**

**Follow : blossombranch, TheEnderKat, ShiningOpal, StarlessGalaxies, KKKstories, clalexander, Dragongirl810, sulaiman0khatib**

**Hmmm... Would you like a cookie in exchange for reviews.**

**Before I forget, Selamat Hari Raya Aidilfitri, maaf zahir dan batin!**


	9. The calm before the storm

**Wow. Just wow. I am so sorry, readers, for not updating. Balancing my irl life and my internet life isn't easy, especially with the big exam just around the corner. Wow, that sounds like an excuse.**

***claps hand* Anyway! The past few weeks have ups and downs. Homework piling up, celebrating holidays with my family and watching Guardians of The Galaxy with IMAX which was a total boss. The movie is so awesome, so cool and I need to hear your opinion on it. PLEASE! I beg of you!**

**I've started a new fanfic, if you want to read, just click moi profile.!**

* * *

Eating and finishing the food was easy. Looking for their next destination was not. Even in the now thinning crowds, the trio still struggled to find the cab's section. Following the directions Jasmine gave had made it easier for them reach there. When they reached there, Adam's eyes scanned around, taking in one of the only surroundings that was still packed with people. It was outside, the cabs lined up on the sidewalk, coming and going just as quickly.

Jason and Ty waited at the entrance while Adam looked for an empty cab. He spotted one right away, weaving through the crowds quickly before anyone else get there. A Chinese man sat in there, reading a newspaper while waiting for passengers to come. Adam approached him asking, "Is this empty?"

The man looked up at him and nodded, folding his newspaper aside, "Yep. Where do you want to go?"

Adam just showed him the piece of paper where he wrote the address. The man whistled, "That's a far place to go. If I were to make a guess, it would be around RM30-RM40. But I'll let this here," He patted a machine **(A/N: you know, the one that calculate the distance of the journey and make it into the price. You know what I'm talking about, right?)** that was placed on the dashboard, "Decide."

Adam felt relief, "Thanks. I'll get my friends and the luggage."

With that, he left, making his way to where his two companions were. Ty was fiddling with his phone, undoubtedly searching for a connection and checking his Twitter. Meanwhile, Jason leaned against the wall, fatigue overcoming him. He wasn't quite sure why he was feeling jet-lagged even though he had already slept in the plane. Sensing Adam returning, he opened his eyes and gave a tired smirk, "That was fast."

Adam just shrugged, "All the empty ones are at the back. Help me out here."

He began to carry some of the bags. Jason rubbed his eyes to get rid of his sleepiness, although it didn't work really well, and helped Adam out, knowing the sooner they reached their destination, the faster he could go back to sleep. Ty joined a moment later after discovering that the internet connections were crappy and slow as hell.

Soon enough, they were in the cab, driving away. The man, Mr Liew as it said on the identification card on the dashboard, decided to break the ice, "So, Foreigners, huh? Where you from? Britain? Brazil? Canada?"

Ty, deciding it was better to stay up than sleeping and possibly get revenge-pranked by Jason, answered, "One of our friend's Canadian. We live in LA."

The driver looked honestly surprised, "Americans? I've sent a lot of foreigners but I haven't had Americans before."

Adam, who sat shotgun, raised his eyebrows, "Really? What about the crowds back at the airport?"

"We're not a famous country. Those were the same usual crowds you saw. Exchange students returning from overseas, family vacation, business trip, etc."

Ty was definitely interested. He leaned forward from his backseat, "What type of people you normally took?"

"You see..."

Mr. Liew began retelling his experiences as a cab driver, in which Jason tuned out most of it. He didn't really mean to, but he was exhausted. Then again, all of them were. They were in the highway, streetlights lightening up the road. Jason leaned his head on the window, silently watching the scenery passed by. The stars looked beautiful, brightening up the night sky alongside with the crescent moon.

Absently, he recall his conversation with the girl he had met earlier. Jasmine seemed like a cool girl. He could tell she wasn't the social type from the way she stuttered. Then, she warmed up to them so quickly. He knew she saw Adam gestures, from what he told Jason. He wonder if her friends, Rose and Chelsea as she briefly mentioned, were as crazy as his companions in the TC House.

He was about to dozed off into Dreamland when he saw a particular poster on the billboard. It had a Malaysian plane, with a tiny hand waving at it in a distance. The words '#PrayForMH370' was written in bold. Jason's curiosity won over him at the moment. He pointed at the billboard as they passed it, "What's that billboard about?"

Immediately the conversation ceased and Mr. Liew's face darkened, "That? That was the plane that went missing about a month ago."

Adam and Ty unknowingly felt the same curiosity as Jason. "What?" Adam asked, unable to stop himself, "What happened?"

The driver shrugged, well, as best as he could while driving, "That's the thing. No one knows. The plane was originally scheduled to Beijing, I think, and then disappeared from radar. The people, of course, panicked. That's one of the reason why you saw the crowds back there. Anyways, a lot of people went missing and others were getting paranoid. Some say the plane was hijacked. They think the plane was stolen for ransom by the Americans. No offense, you three."

"None taken." Jason replied, returning back to the position he was before. His curiosity was now replaced by loss and pity for all the victims' families. Somehow, he managed to get sleep during the rest of the ride.

(::)(::)(::)

Around an hour and half later, they arrived their hotel. Mr. Liew was able to entertain the only two waking passengers and even bonded a little. After waking Jason up, they unload the luggage and the cab driver drove off, but not without giving Adam his phone number in case if he needs to bring them somewhere.

The Curve, as it's name applied, had a cluster of buildings all in a curve. The mall, as well as a hotel, were joined by bridges that had lights of numerous colors, giving the area a beautiful glow. If they weren't here for business, they would've explored the area. Adam checked in the hotel while the other two waited in the lobby, deciding on where to go after they're done.

"I think we should go to the cinema." Ty suggested.

Jason rolled his eyes, "We go to the cinema every other day. Why do you want to go there anyway?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. It looks cool though."

Adam came back before any arguments were erupted. "Hey guys, I've got the room. It's on floor seven so the sooner we get there, the better."

Fortunately, there were no arguments as they were all too tired and jet-lagged. With little to no talking, they entered the room, which looked cozy actually, and immediately collapsed on the bed, unconsciously deciding sleep first, other stuff later.

(::)(::)(::)

Rose, however, had problems sleeping. She knew tomorrow was the day of the competition, so with death threats from a certain purple-eyed girl, she had tried to sleep. But, no matter how hard she try, her stupid brain wouldn't let her sleep.

Groaning, she tossed and turned a few times before giving up. She supposed it was a side effect from all those sleepless nights. She sighed for what it felt like the umpteenth time and turned once more to reach in for her phone. Plugging in the headphones, she checked YouTube, only to see there were no new uploads from her favorite youtubers.

"What the heck is going on?" Her questionable voice was barely audible in the shared room. Deciding to go to Facebook, she found that Jasmine was online, probably playing the games. She never liked the tremendous amounts of friend request about Candy Crush coming from her FB friends, especially Jasmine.

_b-ling_

The sound of her getting a message filled her headphones. It was from Jasmine.

_J: Cant sleep? ;)_

_R: Yep. And I hate it._

_J: haha. cant blame you. you and I both know we dont do sleep very well. maybe if we close our eyes and dream about pegasus and whatnot._

_R: You're thinking about MLP, arent you?_

_J: ...no i wasnt._

Rose rolled her eyes. It was plainly obvious that she liked the show.

_R: really? What's with the dots though, huh?_

_J: aw, cmon! It was only on fanfic I read. ONLY ONE! I got curious ok?_

_R: lol, sorry. anyway did you check YT?_

She could sense the sarcasm in her friend's message.

_J: of course not. I've been picking flowers at my backyard. Yes, I've checked it. Quite a shame that sky didn't upload anything._

_R: what happened? Is he sick?_

_J: idk. There's a tweet about him taking a few days off but.._

_R: what?_

_J: like I said, idk. I would suggest you to try and sleep._

_R: meh. I could try. Gnight_

_J: ;P night!_

Feeling a bit lighten up from her conversation and slight teasing, Rose stared at the ceiling, imagining all kinds of outcome for the event. What if she failed? What if they lose? All kinds of scenarios popped into her head, however, knowing that worrying won't solve anything, she closed her eyes and for once, fall into a dreamless slumber.

The calm before the storm.

* * *

**A small tribute for the plane losses, MH370 and now MH17. Before I get all teary-eyed, I better roll the thanks!**

**Reviews:**

**Goody5: 9/10? I think that's a bit too much, dontcha think?**

**ShiningOpal: I liked that part too actually. I thought I'd just go on without it, but then the story would be boring. I mean this is TC we're talking here. Theres bound to have some humor.**

**Made Of Ashes: Thanks for the hug! Don't worry bout that. I'll translate it after I do the word, perhaps? As for the OCs, I can accept them, however, they won't appear until much later in the story. **

**KKKstories: That little bugger. *runs to the window* HEY! I said you can take one, not all of them! *sigh* I feel so sad... Except those weren't real cookies! Haha! **

******Favs : TheEnderKat, Goody5, blossombranch, ShiningOpal, .Allyyyyyy.x, clalexander, sulaiman0khatib, NicoDiAngelofangirl, Made Of Ashes**

**********Follow : blossombranch, TheEnderKat, ShiningOpal, StarlessGalaxies, KKKstories, clalexander, Dragongirl810, sulaiman0khatib, Tig442, Made of Ashes, ********NicoDiAngelofangirl**

**********Speaking of which, if you guys wanna sent OCs, PM me. Cause it can get really messy if you guys put it in the reviews section**

**********Phew! Good thing I have the real cookies in this safe. Otherwise there won't be any for you guys! (::)(::)**


	10. Double and threats

**Heeyy, what's up? For once, I don't really have anything to say. Just that a whole lot of you wants an update, so here ya go!**

* * *

The night passed fairly quickly for Jasmine. Almost too quickly, in fact.

Jasmine blinked open her eyes, feeling sleep deprived and tired. But as much as she want to, she just couldn't go back to sleep. After all, today's a pretty big day on her part. It's not everyday she could represent her school in a competition. She was just Jasmine. Her close friends might know her to be fun and easily amused. Others would know her to be shy and unsociable.

She dressed after a nice warm shower, a caramel long-sleeved shirt with black jeans. Her mind keeps flashing back to when she met Jason, Adam and Ty. It was weird at first but became normal pretty soon afterwards. She chuckled when she remembered the moment when Jason chased Adam around, despite the crowded airport. That was one image she won't forget just yet.

Jasmine then recall her conversation with Jason. She didn't know why, but she felt... Something, a feeling she supposed, bubbling in her chest. It was foreign, yet so familiar. It was stupid, like one of those ridiculous boy fantasies Chelsea always had.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're in denial."

Jasmine sighed and turned. Sitting on her bed, was a girl who looked just like her, except she had bluish eyes sparkling with mischief. She crossed her arms, "What do you mean?"

Her double grinned, "You're denying a lot of things, honey. Mom's death, Dad acting as he is and now this. Heartbreak. Your mind is scared to love again but your heart tells you otherwise, isn't it?"

Jasmine just turned back toward the mirror, "I'm not scared."

She heard a sigh from the person on her bed, shaking her head, "There you are again. Denying. It's not good, you know?"

"Then what do you know?" The brown eyed girl stomped to where her double was, resisting the urge to shout, "One day, after Mother's death, you just popped into my life, claiming that I was too sad and you needed to make me feel better. Well there you go, I am better after a few weeks, OK? I don't need you to constantly make my life miserable."

"But you are miserable," She stood up from Jasmine's bed, tears glistening beneath the surface, "You really don't get it, do you? I've always been here, ever since the first time you got bullied. But you have your friends, family. You could've have vent your frustrations in them, but no. You decide to keep it in. Lock it inside a chest and throw it in the sea. How do you think I was born, huh? I'm the bloody manifestation of those locked up emotions!"

Jasmine could only stand and watched as the double now walking around the room, ranting away. She wanted to say something, but couldn't. The blue eyed girl stopped abruptly and turned towards Jasmine, "But you know what? Screw it! I don't care anymore. I just wanna disappear so we can all carry on with our lives. That's what you want, right?"

"Yes." The sudden coldness in Jasmine's voice was so clear that her double stumbled back in shock. the shock then morphed into anger. Her double clenched her fist, "Fine."

In less than a second, she was gone, but Jasmine easily knew that she won't disappear that easy. She could've sworn she heard her say 'Good Luck', though she wasn't sure. Immediately her vision blurred as waves of emotion flushed through her, some she could identify, others were so old she forgot she had it. Pain. Anger. Loneliness. And even regret.

"She just had to fish it out, right?" She moaned, darkness overcoming her as even more emotion passed through her. Shuddering, she collapsed on the floor, mumbling as darkness covered her vision.

...

Rose woke up, for once feeling well refreshed. As usual, she showered, dressed, wearing an worn purple T-shirt and jeans. Today was Saturday, so most of the occupants in her room were asleep as they were able to wake up late. However, it was when she entered the library did she stumbled upon the orphanage bully.

Melanie looked as pleased as she did last time. And that was sarcasm. Keeping her best to be brave, Rose rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the book she was reading, "What do you want, Melanie?"

Melanie laughed, a little too sweetly that send chills up in Rose's spine, "Oh, nothing! Just here to warned you something."

"Really?" Rose scoffed, "What?"

"My, my. The little flower getting brave, aren't we? Anyway," She pushed Rose against the back of the bookcase, smirking evilly, "I.. Heard about your petty little competition , and I just wanna say that if you win that, I will promise you you'll regret it. I will make you suffer and wish 'Oh! If only I didn't win that competition.'"

"Wow, I believe you," Rose spat out, "Not. I don't care what you say to me, Melanie. Because I'm gonna win that and you'll be left alone. After all, not everyone is a violinist."

Rose thought she was going to get smacked, but Melanie just smiled smugly and left, "Don't say I didn't warned you."

At the same time, Chelsea and Aisyah walked in chatting with each other. Chelsea wore a short sleeved black shirt with purple outline of a castle and black pants. Rose quickly put on a smile.

"Hey!" She greeted them.

"Thought you'd be here," Chelsea yawned, "Gosh, I'm so sleepy. I just can't wait till the teacher comes and we can get this over with."

The staff chuckled, "For what's worth, good luck, you two. You might need it."

"Thanks," Chelsea grinned, "But don't just wish us. Wish for Jasmine too!"

A honk sounded from outside the orphanage. Pn. Aisyah smiled softly at the two teenagers, "Really. Good luck. I'm going to pray so that you win, OK?"

Rose blush faintly as the staff hugged them both. Chelsea started stuttering, clearly unsure of what to do, "W-Whoa. Its okay. Don't worry. We'll win."

Pn. Aisyah stood from her hug, "Go on. Show the world what you're made of."

...

The two girls entered the car, their music teacher, Mrs. Anne, greeting them. Rose sat in the middle, Chelsea sat to the left of Rose and the ever-so-quiet Jasmine sat to the right, reading her book.

"OK, girls." Mrs. Anne asked once they were all in position, "Are you ready?"

A chorus of 'Yes' came from the two except Jasmine, who only grumbled in response.

Rose looked to her right at Jasmine. If Rose hadn't looked closer, she wouldn't have noticed the gritting of Jasmine's teeth, or the slight trembling in her hands.

"Hey," Rose asked with concern in her voice, "You alright?"

"Huh?" Jasmine looked distracted for a minute before calming down, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a headache."

Rose wanted to press on, she was her friend after all. However, Chelsea interrupted them, asking excitedly, "So, Jasmine. I heard you met someone at the airport last night. Care to share the details?"

Jasmine looked relief to change the subject and began describing her experience, but Rose frowned. The girl who could read people'a expression, could easily conquered Form 5 Maths, looked tense for some reason. She didn't know why, but it bothers her.

* * *

**So, due to the fact that when a CERTAIN SOMEONE stole the cookies, he/she also stole the line break cookies. Yeah. Until I go to the Famous Amos of the internet, you guys have to make do with the dots as the line break.**

**Le me roll the thanks!**

**Reviews:**

**KKKstories : ...I don't even want to say anything.**

**ShiningOpal : gee, thanks. I learned that the hard way. Well, as a Malaysian, I felt compelled to put a little bit of tribute, especially since that's our plane, you know? And yes Opal, I'm getting a bit impatient myself.**

**gs gaming : 7/5? I don't know... I don't feel like my writing that good**

**blackclaw : Thanks! I really try to make it different, y'know?**

**Sooo.. No cookies for you guys unfortunately. Uh, free hugs?**


	11. Reunion?

**Hey guys, guess what I'm back! Wow this chapter is long. But I did it for a very special occasion. HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY MALAYSIA! ! That's right! My country has celebrated freedom for 57 years, this year included. This is actually my longest chapter yet, be honoured, guys! **

**Hehe. I apologize for any mistakes in advance, grammar and spelling. I finished this in three day and I slept around 5 am. No kidding. I was typing and playing Town of Salem at the same time, so you can guess how many losses I got.**

* * *

The next day, Adam went to the police station alone to meet with Detective Lee, leaving Ty and Jason alone in the hotel. After a while of waiting, Ty decided that he needed to move around and explore a little, Jason trailing slightly behind.

"So," Ty said as they left the hotel, "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know," Jason replied back, enjoying the warm breeze compared to the cold air-con inside the hotel, "Didn't you said you want to go to the cinema?"

Ty shrugged, "Dude, that was yesterday. I was practically half asleep."

Jason thought for a moment, complementing on what to do. It was only eight in the morning, so the sun had only just risen. He pondered if the competition that Jasmine spoke of had started or not. Deciding just that, he spoke, "Maybe we should go to the mall and eat, 'cause I'm hungry."

(::)(::)(::)

"What time is the competition starting?" Chelsea asked Mrs. Anne as she parked her car at the parking lot.

"Well," Mrs. Anne said, looking at the watch on her wrist, "It starts at nine-thirty, so we have around an hour and half to do whatever. Why don't you girls wander around, get some food while I go to fetch the violin and harp?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Jasmine smiled and held up her phone, "Just text me once you're done."

Mrs. Anne tsked playfully, "I'm your teacher, Jasmine. You don't order me around. Go on. Shoo."

Jasmine leaved the car first, followed by Rose and Chelsea. She was still a bit shaken up from what had happened earlier, hoping it would not happen again at least anytime soon. Her mind going replaying the conversation, the same single word kept echoing. Deny. Just what was she denying? She just couldn't figure it out.

The phone in her hand buzzed, indicating that she had gotten a message. Checking it, Jasmine found it was Jason who texted her. Texting him back, she tried to ignore her heartbeat racing against her will. Meanwhile, Rose and Chelsea watched at the texting girl, seeing the rather uncharacteristic behavior of said girl.

Rose nudged the Chinese, catching her attention, "You're seeing this?"

"Of course I am," Chelsea scoffed, "What do you think happen to her yesterday? I noticed she was all jumpy earlier in the car and now..."

Rose looked at her, slightly astonished, "Wow. You actually notice that? I'm amazed."

Chelsea gave her an offended look, "Hey! You might think I'm stupid but I'm not, okay?"

Rose only rolled her eyes, "Sure, I believe you."

Chelsea chuckled, then looked at Jasmine with concern in her eyes, "There'a only one time when she acted like that."

"I thought we agreed to never mention that jerk again." Rose muttered, loud enough for Chelsea to hear.

"Yeah, well," Chelsea scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Let's just hope whoever it is isn't like that abusive son of a bitch who only treated her nice for a stupid bet."

The two looked down for a moment, feeling angry and sad. Angry because they didn't found out about Jasmine's torture earlier than they did and sad because she had endured all the torture he gave and never told them. Jasmine kept her phone her handbag, a barely noticeable tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"So, guys," Jasmine faced the both of them, smiling and not really noticing their solemn expression, "i want to ask you something."

Rose faked a smile at her, "What is it?"

"Well, my airport friends are here and they want to meet you!"

"Wow, that sound awesome," Chelsea said, "Where? I want to see for myself if any of them are hot."

Jasmine giggled, "they're at the food court, probably checking out the wonderful food our country has to offer."

(::)(::)(::)

When Jasmine introduced them to Jason and Ty, and probably Adam too if he was here, at first it was uncomfortable. Rose and Chelsea was slightly quiet, mainly Rose as she was eyeing Jason just trying to uncover a the little dirty secrets from a look. She certainly didn't miss the ever-so-often glance coming from the two men as they talked. However, the tension slowly lighten up with jokes and conversations.

"Hey, what time is it?" Chelsea asked Jasmine who had her phone in her hand.

Jasmine looked at the clock and slightly paled, "Uhh.. It's nine."

Rose's glasses nearly fell off. Adjusting it, she asked, "What do you mean by that? Has Mrs. Anne texted you yet?"

"Uhh... Nope," Jasmine chuckled nervously. The phone in her hand suddenly buzzed, "Oh, wait. Here we go, 'Need you to come to the parking lot. Too heavy'"

"Wonder which one?" Rose asked, slight sarcasm in her voice. Chelsea chuckled, "Probably the harp."

"You guys have a harp?" Jason asked, making the two laughed.

"Yep. This person here," Chelsea jabned a thumb at Jasmine, "Plays the harp. Rose plays a violin. I do the vocals."

Jasmine felt her cheeks burned as she shrunk in her seat when she felt Jason's gaze at her. Jason frowned a little but didn't say anything. Rose stood, "We should probably leave. Our dearest teacher must be getting impatient. We'll see you two later."

(::)(::)(::)

"Hey, Jason."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that's-"

"I don't know. I don't know if we should call Adam."

"Do it. Just in case if it really is."

(::)(::)(::)

**( I actually want to end here but nah)**

"Well, that was interesting," Chelsea remarked, looking at a certain girl who was blushing. Jasmine walked faster, almost leaving the other tow into dust. Rose smiled, "Yeah, it certainly was."

On the inside, though, Rose was thinking deeply. She didn't like the way Jason and Ty looked at her. It almost made her feel scared. Plus, she had to worry about Melanie's threat. She knew what the undertones meant and she didn't like it. _I hope it didn't end up like last time, _She thought to herself, grimacing slightly.

Mrs. Anne was waiting by the car, leaning on the side of the car. She checked her phone to see the time. Nine-twenty."Why are they late?" She muttered to herself before seeing the teens running, "There you are!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Anne. We got caught up with something," Chelsea panted.

Mrs. Anne sighed but stood from her leaning, "It's okay. Let's go before we're disqualified!"

Ten minutes later, they managed to move the instruments. The stage was small, just enough to fit in 5 people, but there were many contestant. Student from various schools came, some for the competition, others just to watch and cheer for their friends. Surprisingly enough, Rose saw her classmates watching, some cheering for their school to win. Mrs. Anne came up with them after she had signed up, "Well, we're the third school to perform. I've got the outfits, why don't you change in the changing room behind the stage?"

Jasmine nodded as she took her outfit and went to the changing room. Chelsea whistled, "Wow, she's been quiet. At any rate, this place looks packed! Just how many school are we competing against?"

"Around five school, I guess. it's all schools in the district." Mrs. Anne said. Rose shrugged and followed Chelsea into the changing room. "You know," Rose changed into her outfit, "I get the feeling that something's gonna happen."

A chuckle came from the room to her left. It was Jasmine, "You got that too, huh."

"Who cares?" Chelsea spoke from the right room, "It simply means that we might win."

"Don't get cocky now, Chel'," Rose replied, coming out of her room.

"I'm not being cocky," Chelsea came out, all dressed up, "I'm being positive."

Jasmine exited her room, "Yeah, Rose. Cocky and positive are two different words."

"Whatever," Rose waved her hand in a dismissive motion, "Look at us. All dressed up for the party."

Rose wore a white sleeveless, knee-length dress, with leather belt that had a heart buckle. She had her locket with her, not really wanting to leave it at the orphanage. Chelsea wore a light purple blouse with the same black jeans, preferring to wear her favorite colors. Her hair was pinned with a purple flower hair-clip. Jasmine too wore a dress, however, hers was a sleeveless deep blue that reached down to her feet. She wore fingerless gloves of a similar color.

They returned to Mrs. Anne, who smiled at their appearances. They gave their 'good lucks' to the other school, knew that it was only a friendly competition. Finally, it was their turn to perform. They went up the stage, feeling nervous and scared. Rose took the right side of the stage, violin in position. Jasmine went to her harp on the left side while Chelsea took the middle. Rose saw Melanie, who was hidden in the crowds, smiled disturbingly at her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jasmine saw Jason, Ty and Adam, who for some reasons looked like he saw a ghost, watching and she gave a timid wave at them. Seeing as the crowd's clapping died down ands silence filled the mall, she began strumming her harp.

(::)(::)(::)

**(Now may be the good time to listen to River Flows In You, Lindsey Stirling version =D )**

"This better be fucking good. I am not in a good mood." Adam grumbled, following Ty to meet up with Jason, who apparently had saw Lily earlier. It was plainly obvious that that the meeting with the detective had not gone well. And then, Jason had called him, saying there was something urgent to show him.

They reached to the center of the mall where a competition was being held. He saw Jason who noticed the two men and waved them over. Jason looked concern at his friend's grumpiness, "I'm guessing the meeting didn't go well?"

"Don't ask," Adam took a deep breath to calm himself down, "Sorry. Whats so important that you can't tell me on phone?"

"Well.." Jason trailed off, unsure of what to say. Instead, he gestured towards the stage.

Adam looked in said direction and froze. There were three girls on the stage. That girl he met at the airport, Jasmine was her name, a Chinese girl and... Lily. She looked older than he remembered. Then again, it had been close to seven years. He could feel his mind going numb from shock. He remembered what Detective Lee had said, that she was suffering from memory loss, but he refused to believe it. He watched as Jasmine strummed her harp, followed by Lily played her violin and the Chinese girl sang.

_If there is a road made just for you,_

_That road is right there in your heart,_

_If you can, endure it through,_

_Then put all of your soul into trusting it._

Chelsea's voice was soft and melodic, the two knew that much. Without realizing it, Rose puts herself in the music and began dancing slightly, simply trusting herself not to mess up. Jasmine was afraid to mess up and possibly cost them their victory. She couuld faintly hear her other self speaking, "Don't worry. You're not gonna mess up."

_Holding you, Holding you, Its in you, _

_The river flows in you,_

_Slowly more slowly, _

_There is a river inside me._

Adam watched as Lily started dancing on her side of the stage. He remembered when she first started learning to play the violin. She was a complete natural at it.

_Holding you, Holding you, Its in you, _

_The river flows in you, _

_Waiting the waiting, _

_Will I be there then?_

Chelsea's voice wavered a little, pouring her emotions into her singing. Jasmine expertly play the harp, feeling the sadness in the song itself.

_I want to throw my heart to you, _

_So that I can always feel you, _

_If you can, hold onto it just a little bit longer, _

_Then try to put it all..._

The music slowed to a stop, casting the entire audience into silence. Rose looked at her best friends to see that while Chelsea was grinning, Jasmine wiped a tear from her eyes, facing away from the crowds. Suddenly, the audience erupted into a applause, the judges clapping among the crowds.

"Woo!" Chelsea shouted into the mic, fist pumping, " Thank you so much for letting us join this competition! "

They eexited the stage, feeling confident and happy. Rose saw Melanie was gone. She didnt know where she went, but she knew if she didn't confront her, bad things were going to happen. She looked at Jasmine with concern in her eyes, " Hey, you ok? "

"Huh?" Jasmine looked startled for a moment, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just got into the music too much, I guess."

Rose didn't reply. she went ahead of them and entered the changing room, changing back ti her worn clothes. Chelsea looked at Jasmine, " That dress looks uncomfortable. "

" To you, maybe, " Jasmine replied back, " but to her, it's probably comfortable. "

Little did they know, Rose was near tears, feeling afraid of what she had to face later.

( : :) ( : :) ( : :)

Jason and Ty looked at Adam, who was pale as if he saw a ghost. In a way, he probably did. After a few minutes, Adam looked at the two of them, "Where are they now?"

"Are you sure its her? She could be someone who looked the same. " Jason frowned, but did what he was told to, as he the only one who had the phone number. Adam nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's her."

Jason kept his phone in his pocket, "They should be here in a few minutes. "

Ty leaned against a pillar, "So, we wait?"

"Yep. " Jason leaned on the same pillar. Sure enough, the three girls came out of the backstage. Chelsea still grinning, " So, what do you think about that?"

" I think it was good, " Jason smirked.

Chelsea pouted, "Gee, thanks for being such a jerk. "

Jason chuckled, standing from his leaning, "Sorry. You did great and I dont think I've seen a lot of people who plays a harp in my life. "

"Aww, did you hear that?" Chelsea cooed, then whispered to Rose, " he likes her.."

"Oh, shut up, Chel ', its not that," Rose said, earning a 'thank you' from the two people. She then whispered to Chelsea, hand covering her mouth, "Its not 'like', its 'love',"

Unfortunately, they also heard that. Jason froze and Jasmine's face turned beet red. She covered her face with the dress that she folded while Jason began stuttering, face also turning red, "Wh-what? We're just friends, right?"

He turned to see Jasmine hiding her face, not looking at him. The two' s giggles turned into laughter, even Ty and Adam joined in as well. Jasmine moaned, "Can you people please shut up? "

Rose was the first to recover, "Sorry. But really, I trust you, Jason. Don't be like her ex."

Though she muttered the last part under her breath, Jasmine heard it loud and clear. Her laugh nearly stop abruptly, making Jason looked at her curiously, wondering what had she heard that made her so sober so quickly. Rose flinched, knew that she had heard that. "Sorry." She apologized. Jasmine just gave her a strained smile.

Adam noticed the flinch. He wasn't sure how he would approach her. Deciding on an approach, he asked, "So, um, Rose, where did you get that necklace? "

Rose looked at him, correcting almost immediately, "Its not a necklace, its a locket." She took it out from underneath, looking at it, "I... Got it from somewhere. I don't know. I was involved in that-"

"Plane crash seven years ago?" He finished. Rose looked at him, eye narrowing in suspicion, "Yes. How did you know that?"

"I.. Recognize the locket, even after all these years." He observed her reaction. He could see her joining the pieces in her mind.

Rose's eyes behind the glasses widened. She whispered out, "What? Ar-are you saying that-"

"Yes, you're my sister. "

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNN **

**KKKstories : * checks bag * really? stale cookies? gee thanks. **

**TheEnderKat : aww thanks. I will use the cookies next chap, okay?**

**ShiningOpal : don't worry. We are close enough. :)**

**EnderKat's cookies to all those followed and favourited. I'm too lazy to type the names because I am extremely exhausted. .**

**See ya soon! !**


	12. Acceptance

**H-hey guys, nice to see you here-Ahh! *hides behind bookcase* I am sooooo sorry for not updating over a month.I didn't mean for it, I swear. I have exams coming up soon- next week in fact. But I will promise you with all my heart that I will continue when I'm done with the exam, okay?**

* * *

Suddenly, the mall felt quiet, despite the buzzing crowd. Rose's mind felt like it stopped working for a moment. She was in shock of this new twist in her life. Seven years. Of thinking she was lonely in this world, with an exception of her only friends. Of feeling miserable most of the times, though she hid it pretty well. Almost like a switch flipping, the shock turned to anger.

Meanwhile,Chelsea and Jasmine were in a similar level of shock, though probably not as extreme as Rose's was. Chelsea was the first of the three to recover, "What the hell are you talking about? First off, buddy," She pointed at the three men, specifically at Adam, glaring and almost growling, "you don't randomly claim someone as you sister. For all we know, the locket could just be a cheap way for you to take her away and do horrible things."

"But Adam's not-" Ty was cut off by a growl.

"Oh yeah, he could be innocent and all." Chelsea's sneer looked almost like Melanie, cold and just really, really unpleasant. She stepped in front of Rose and Jasmine, hand pushing them behind almost protectively, "I'm sure we all heard that before. Let me finish my sentence, yes? Secondly, I believe two out of three of us live in an orphanage. So, I'm sure you can find it somewhere around here and maybe, I don't know, adopt her legally."

(::)(::)(::)

While Chelsea was ranting away, Jasmine looked at Rose, seeing her angry look. Speaking in the national language they learned at school, Jasmine asked, "Hey, you OK?"

Rose looked at her, glaring and replying in the same language, "Oh simply fantastic. Really, of all the questions you have to ask that?"

Jasmine fixed her a look.

Rose sighed, "I'm overwhelmed at the moment. I really don't know how to react to this situation. Don't most movies like this usually ended with a lot of drama."

"..." Jasmine rubbed her friend's back, "Rose, I'm really sorry to say this, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, that movie where the girl find out her supposed dead boyfriend still alive- you know what, I'll shut up about that for now." Rose said upon seeing the look from her friend.

Jasmine smiled, "Wise choice."

"... I suppose this situation is pretty similar than that one movie where-"

"Rose.."

"Alright, alright. Shutting up now." Rose grinned, a sincere grin before returning to her solemn expression, "Why seven years? Why can't it be earlier?"

Jasmine shrugged, "So he's the same guy in your dream?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, but older. And taller too."

Jasmine almost felt like face-palming, but was able to resist, "I think anyone would've realize that by now."

"What? The viewers?"

" Please don't break the fourth wall."

"Gotcha." Rose gave Jasmine a thumbs up, making the latter roll her eyes. Rose frowned, "Still..."

(::)(::)(::)

The argument between Ty and Chelsea were getting heated, in which Jason, as well as Adam, was able to stay away. How the argument erupted, he had no idea, maybe Chelsea was accusing Adam whilst Ty defended his close friend. Either way, it doesn't seem like the debate was going to end anytime soon, so Jason decided to watch the two girls speaking in a different language.

It sounded strange, to say the least. Sounded like English, and yet different. The words flowed almost naturally out of their mouths, as if they had learned that all their lives. Jasmine seemed to be comforting Rose who looked sad. Distressed. In a way, Jason thought she would be happy at least, meeting her brother again.

Rose sighed and pushed away the hand that was patting her back. She placed a hand on Chelsea's shoulder, speaking in English once again, "That's enough, Chel'."

The Chinese reluctantly stopped and stood back, grumbling under her breath. Rose gave a small smile when she heard what was being said by Chelsea before facing towards them. She took a deep breath as if calming her nerves, "I-I don't have trouble believing that my relatives could be alive somewhere in this world. Even..."

She trailed off, clearly uncomfortable with the looks she was given. Jasmine's hand squeezed reassuringly with Rose's, Chelsea doing the same and muttering, "We've got your back. Don't worry."

Rose gave them a grateful smile before continuing, "Even when I had amnesia, I knew there's someone out there, looking for me. But I gave up on that false hope a long time ago. As I grew older, I found out that the world is not a fairy tale. I learned that I won't have a Prince Charming to rescue me, and never will."

She looked at Adam, who looked wounded from her words. Rose continued, this time speaking at her brother in a soft voice, "My question is, why now? Why not earlier when the crash happened? Why didn't you come to me before that - that."

With that, she broke down, tears flowing down like raindrops. Adam moved to his sister's side, face mirroring her expression. Hurt and broken. The others stayed back, knew that it wasn't their place to interrupt. Adam wiped the tears from Rose's face, voice slightly cracking as he answered her questions, "I thought you were dead, along with Mom and Dad. The news said that the crash had killed all the people in it. I was so shock, I didn't know what to do. Then I got depressed for months, even now. I couldn't get over the fact that my family-_you_- were dead."

Rose chuckled bitterly, "That's a rather lame excuse, don't you think?"

Adam cupped her face, making her look at him in the eyes, "I'm serious."

Rose smiled faintly and closed her eyes as she held Adam's hand, trying to cherish the warmth, " It's OK. I know. I'm so glad you're back."

Then she removed his hands from her face, frowning. Adam looked at her, confused as she spoke, "But I-I need some time to think."

She dashed away from them, silently whimpering to herself. The others simply stood there, slightly stunned by her action. After a few minutes of silence, Jason asked, "Why did she run off like that?"

"Give her time," Jasmine brushed her hair behind her ear, "She's probably confused by all the events."

Ty crossed his arms, "How do you know that?"

Jasmine didn't answered. She didn't even seem to register the question. Instead, Chelsea was the one who answered, "Don't be so paranoid. We've known her for seven years. We're like the Three Musketeers. We did everything together. So, if there was something wrong with her, we would notice. Well, mainly her."

She pointed at Jasmine, who looked deep in thought. Suddenly she muttered, "That's not it."

That silenced the group. They waited for her to continue but she didn't. When the silence was getting a bit choking, Adam decided to speak up.

"What?" He said, sniffing a little. Jasmine continued, half speaking to herself, "When she ran off, she had an odd expression. It was like she was afraid or something. But what?"

As if to answer her question, her phone rpang. Hands slightly shaking, Jasmine answered the call only to received a whimpering voice before it hung up.

"_H-help me..._"

* * *

**Well, I am not gonna lie, I didn't cry while typing this. However my heart felt like breaking. I feel so bad leaving you guys on this cliffhanger, but like I promised, I will continue posting when my main source of stress is over. If not, then feel free to spam my reviews section. Also, can you guys tell me how's the story so far? I'm still feeling a little uncertain with this story.**

**Remember, next week. 16 Oct is when my exam ends- and what is that? **

***walks over the window and see something in the distance***

**Hey, what is th-AHHH!**

***Winters is buried under mountains of cookies, most for the viewers who waited for decades and of course, some for the authoress herself. :D* (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(;;)**


End file.
